


1500 Years

by AngularNotions



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngularNotions/pseuds/AngularNotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is a 1500+ year old vampire who doesn't believe in love and relationships until a curious blond walks into his interview and his whole world gets turned upside down. What's worse is that Mike Ross is not scared of him at all, quite the opposite and their dangerous relationship brings them all kinds of trouble.<br/>Slash/some violence</p><p>Yes this is a bit of a Twilight crossover but I only use some themes and the characters sparingly, it's more about Mike and Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1500 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a completed work that is still actually being edited slightly, so disregard spelling or grammatical errors, they will be fixed eventually

_Senior Partner_

Harvey rolled that over in his mind; liking the sound of it more and more each time he replayed the words.

He could still hear Louis mentally uttering curse words down the hall, but they didn’t faze him. He had encountered many people like Louis in his 1500 years and he treated them like toys for his own amusement.

As he resettled himself behind his desk, door closed to shut the others out for some peace and quiet, he wondered briefly as to why it had taken him this long to become a lawyer.

This job suited him perfectly, certainly better than being a doctor where he had to have bedside manners. Being a lawyer allowed him to be the witty, sarcastic, snide, uncaring bastard he truly was, which oddly enough didn’t go over so well when dealing with patients who were terminally ill.

He remembered that Jessica had mentioned that he would have to hire an associate now, for his own personal use he assumed, or to mentor or some silly shit. He frankly had no interest in having some waste of a human following him around messing up his cases.

As a vampire, he didn’t sleep, he read super fast and was smarter than pretty much everybody, the last thing he needed was any help. Not to mention the mind reading, that gave him a pretty hefty edge in the courtroom, particularly when questioning witnesses.

But he knew he had to play nice in terms of following the rules of the game. He couldn’t let Jessica in on his abilities, or even the fact that he was a vampire, so he would have to hire some useless tit and just find a way to keep them busy all the time so she wouldn’t question it.

He called Donna and asked her to set up interviews and to do it somewhere other than the office; he wanted a change of scenery.

 

 

Harvey never appreciated Donna more than he did that day. As much as her facial expressions told him about each possible candidate, her no holds barred mental descriptions were highly amusing to Harvey.

Donna was the only person who knew the truth about him, it was why she had been with him so long. She kept his secret, and he rewarded her for it.

She was aware of his mind reading abilities and was purposefully thinking her very judgmental thoughts because of this.

Then he caught something else from her, big blue eyes and an uneasy expression. He heard the person she was talking to mention that he was running from the cops.

Harvey couldn’t put the thoughts together coherently with what he was hearing out loud so glanced at her to see what her face was reading. She in turn glanced at him and winked at him conspiratorially. She mentally told him that this one was perfect and he almost laughed out loud.

Then he walked in and Harvey’s breath caught in his throat, and if he had had a heartbeat, it would have skipped.

Long, long ago, within the first few years of his being a vampire he had heard that eventually he would find his partner in life. He had scoffed at this, preferring instead to be alone, and this had proved useful when he had decided he had no intention of being a murderer. This made him an outcast in the world of vampires, who all thought him insane for his chosen lifestyle. As much as he had disdain for humans in general, he didn’t think it was his place to decide their deaths either.

This had led to him living over 1500 years alone, sustaining himself on as little contact with people and other vampires as possible. This had been just fine for the majority portion of his life, but eventually he grew bored of living in the shadows and so had started finding careers that he would play at for a few decades or so, before finding a new interest.

He had never given a thought to finding a life partner, or even more grotesque, falling in love, because he didn’t want it. He didn’t want his life so heavily intertwined with someone else; it would just be a nuisance.

He had heard of imprinting from a wolf he had met 400 years ago, and the wolf had theorized that something similar happened to all species in the world in varying degrees. For humans, he thought it was the sensation of love at first sight, they were the weakest at the entire thing, while the shape-shifters were the strongest in this. They idealized imprinting and sought it out. Vampires, the wolf figured, felt it just as strong, but they didn’t acknowledge it as openly because of their innate fear of showing weakness.

Harvey had waved off the entire discussion as being ridiculous. He felt that vampires, being the most superior of all, were more than capable of making the decision to join with someone, or not. They didn’t imprint, or fall in love at first sight is what he thought.

At least until his eyes met the big blues ones of the man in front of him wearing a rumpled suit and a panicked expression. Suddenly Harvey couldn’t hear Donna anymore as he tuned everyone else out and desperately sought to hear the thoughts of the blond in front of him. His entire being felt drawn to this man, and suddenly it was like he was all that mattered.

Most frustratingly, Harvey was getting nothing in the way of thoughts from the younger man. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out why, but for the first time in his life, he felt completely off balance and unsure of what to do.

Somehow he found the ability to remain outwardly calm and spoke to the kid.

He discovered through normal conversation that his name is Mike Ross, he is a prodigy who takes exams for people for extra cash and is currently in possession of a briefcase full of pot and also on the run from both the cops and thugs who will be wanting their pot and their money.

Harvey didn’t even stop and think before he hired him. He had to have Mike Ross around him, all the time, if only to make sure the kid was ok and safe.

This entire train of thought was ludicrous and Harvey knew it, but this innate sensation of attachment had gripped him so strongly that he couldn’t control his own behaviour.

The kid looked genuinely surprised at the turn of events and went along with it quite eagerly, clearly happy to have a new career that wasn’t illegal.

After Harvey had laid out the ground rules for their future working relationship, they had parted company, but not before Harvey had quickly figured out how to follow the kid home and then possibly watch him, just for a while, or all night, whatever happened first.

Donna came in after Mike left and wasn’t surprised Harvey had hired him, but she thought it was because the kid was clever, not because Harvey was attracted to him.

As the minutes went on he was becoming more and more frustrated.

This wasn’t supposed to happen, he was happy with his life as it was, he didn’t need complications and now he had a giant one, whose face was permanently etched in his brain. He knew that even if he wanted to, he couldn’t leave, he had to stay there and be close to Mike and watch him always.

Mike was now his life, there was nothing else for him and Harvey was angry about it.

 

 

Despite his personal ire, he had excused himself quickly and using back stairways went like the wind to find Mike. He felt as though his body and mind were detached and one was most definitely not listening to the other.

Mike jumped in a cab and headed to God knows where, while Harvey kept up behind him using rooftops as a personal sidewalk.

He hadn’t used his super speed in years, feeling it somewhat undignified, so the entire sensation of going this quickly was both exhilarating and a little jarring at the same time.

The cab dropped Mike off at a fairly non-descript looking building and Mike got out with his illicit briefcase gripped in his hand. He appeared to be having an argument with someone on the phone and Harvey strained to hear what he was saying but the New York traffic thwarted his efforts. He would have to get closer.

He watched Mike go in and then made his way down the fire escape to ground level. He would have jumped but he figured that might not go unnoticed at this busy time of day.

Being unable to hear Mike’s thoughts made finding him in the building that much harder. Harvey settled for climbing the fire escape and peering in each window, feeling more and more like a peeping tom with each level until he found Mike, pacing around his tiny studio still on the phone. He ended the call with an angry jab at the phone before looking at the briefcase panicked for a few minutes. Harvey watched each tiny movement of his face, each flick of his eyes and with each passing second hated not knowing what was going on behind them. Mike suddenly jumped into action and opened various doors and cupboards before opening the stove and pulling out what appeared to be an empty pizza box that he quickly stashed the briefcase in before returning the box to the oven. Harvey mused for a moment on the inherent fire risk this little setup was, but quickly moved on from it.

With a hiding place set, Mike relaxed visibly and started taking off his suit. Harvey noticed the moment he licked his lips at this particular vision, and mentally chastised himself for it.

After stripping down to his boxers and a t-shirt, Mike settled on the couch and ordered another pizza. His diet was becoming a bit of a concern for Harvey, but he again, stashed this thought away for later consumption.

It occurred to him that creeping on the other man’s fire escape like this was grounds for being placed in an insane asylum but no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t leave.

Mike’s concern over the situation he had found himself in over the pot had made Harvey’s protective instinct go into hyper drive and he couldn’t leave when there was a chance Mike was in any danger.

A knock on Mike’s door reverted his attention back to the situation at hand. The knock sounded angry and unless the pizza delivery guy was having a bad night, this was likely someone in regards to the pot situation.

Mike opened the door and just congenially let the person on the other side in. That person turned out to be a dark haired man who appeared to be quite unhappy with Mike’s inability to deliver what was asked of him.

Harvey watched them argue, poised to jump into action should the other man threaten Mike’s personal being in any way.

Mike was clearly just as unhappy with the other man, for setting him up to get caught and thrown in jail for delivering the other mans pot. Harvey realized this was the Trevor fellow Mike had mentioned during the interview earlier. He already hated the guy for putting Mike in danger and this was getting more intense by the second.

Mike finally managed to get rid of Trevor, but not before it almost came to blows.

Harvey watched Trevor leave on street level and then resumed his constant visual on Mike.

When Mike had finally gone to bed, with Harvey having to stay out of sight since the window he was using as a personal viewing screen was right beside the bed. Harvey took the time to really consider the entire situation.

It was all still ludicrous, but he realized he might have to face the fact that the fucking wolf was right. Imprinting was something that happened to them all, and now it seemed to have happened to him. He was still unhappy about it, but at the same time, felt a new purpose in his life, and that was Mike. Protecting him, watching over him, keeping him safe, that was now his entire life’s meaning.

He couldn’t help but feel a bit put out that his new life’s purpose seemed so damned intent on fucking up his life so royally at the same time but he had accepted Harvey’s job offer and maybe wanted to change his ways. Though his new ways were still just as off the right path as his past ones. The kid would be lying about his entire education and the fact that he wasn’t actually a lawyer. But this time Harvey was playing right along with the conspiracy and implicating himself just as much.

But for Harvey, this was neither here nor there, if he got caught, he would just disappear like he normally did and start over. He had had 1500 years of practice at that and with his mind reading abilities crossed with the ability to see the future, he had amassed a substantial fortune that made starting over simple.

For Mike, it was different, he was risking everything and Harvey was aware of that, but that didn’t stop him, because he wanted Mike close. In his fit of trying to protect Mike from one massive failure and danger, he was dragging him into another. The entire situation was completely already out of control, but Harvey couldn’t stop it, he could only mitigate it and hoped their deception would work and pay off in the end.

He watched Mike toss and turn in his sleep until the sun starting to poke up over the horizon and then as much as it pained him to leave, he made his way home to shower and change for the new day.

 

 

As he walked in to work a few hours later he found Mike sitting in his office looking like an eager puppy, ready to please it’s owner, but also likely to mess on the carpet.

Harvey was already aware of how much work this was going to be, but had decided to look at it as an amusing challenge, a game of sorts and have some fun with it.

He was deluded in thinking that that was all this was, but he kept up the charade in his own mind.

Jessica joined them and met Mike, clearly curious about who could possibly live up to Harvey’s standards enough to have him hire them. She had absolutely no idea of what was really going on, but she wasn’t a concern to him.

While there, she handed Harvey a pro bono sexual harassment lawsuit, and made it clear that he was to deal with this case and him alone.

He waited less than a minute after she left the office to hand it over to Mike, who looked quite flustered at being thrown right into the pit so quickly.

“You want me to do a case, already, by myself.”

“I hired you to be my associate, to essentially do the shit I don’t want to do, so go on, do that shit. And try not to fuck it up, it’ll reflect badly on me.”

Harvey caught Mike’s quick glare as he rose, but he straightened his shoulders, accepting the challenge and went off to try to figure out where in hell to begin.

Harvey glanced up and admired his body as he left, and he had to admit, even though it was a cheap suit, he still looked good in it.

He spent the rest of the morning fielding calls from clients he did concern himself with and avoiding Jessica, which was easy when you could hear her coming before she had even stood up from her own desk.

Harvey wandered out of his office when he heard her thinking she would check on him. He decided it was a good time to check on Mike, the kid had been away for an hour and that was just too long for Harvey, he needed to see him again and hated admitting that to himself.

As he walked down the hall, expecting to find Mike in the bullpen, he instead found him sitting in the pretty paralegal’s office, clearly attempting to chat the girl up.

Harvey felt a burn go through him that he quickly determined was jealousy and felt ridiculous for it. Though that didn’t stop him from walking straight into Rachel’s office to break up whatever was going on.

“I thought you had a case to work on?”

Mike stiffened at his sudden appearance and looked sheepish.

“I was asking Rachel for help researching.”

“You’re a junior, you do your own researching, now get to it.”

While Rachel always made a big show of proclaiming she didn’t date anyone from the office, she still looked disappointed that Harvey was making Mike leave.

Without even thinking Harvey felt a low guttural growl rumble in his chest. He caught himself before it went too far and quickly checked their faces to make sure neither of them had heard him. Thankfully they hadn’t, but he realized he really needed to get his possessiveness under control. He hadn’t growled in over 1000 years and was quite shocked at his own behaviour. Mike was somehow returning him back to his base instincts, the very same ones he had suppressed for so long he had forgotten about them.

Mike scuttled past him and headed towards his own desk with the file in hand. Harvey turned and gave Rachel a warning look, which he assumed she thought was to stop her from helping Mike with his work, but really it was a ‘stay away from Mike, he’s mine’ kind of look.

Harvey trailed behind Mike to make sure he really did make it back to his desk this time before turning to return to his own office.

Donna looked at him quizzically as he passed, but she got the hint that he had no intention of talking about it.

Jessica was waiting for him when he entered and he realized that in all of the happenings with Mike he had stopped listening in on her thoughts and had missed her impending visit entirely. He sighed in frustration. He had known the kid less than 24 hours and his entire person was off balance, he hated feeling like this.

“Harvey, where is the pro bono case I gave you to work on, why aren’t you here working on it?”

“I gave it to Mike, thought I would break him in right away.”

Jessica’s eyes widened in anger.

“That was for you to do Harvey, not him. I specifically told you to take care of it yourself.”

“Jessica, I’m the firms best closer, I’m here to make money, not waste my time doing freebies. The kid’s on it, don’t worry about it.”

Jessica leveled a very firm look at him.

“Harvey, you take care of that case, now. Do you hear me?”

“I hear you.” But I’m still not doing it, Harvey thought before hitting her with his most charming smile. Being a vampire had immense advantages in the looks department. He was perpetually aware of the way both women and men lusted after him as he passed and had always found some of the fantasies he heard them thinking about amusing. He had long ago started using his looks to his advantage and it always worked, even on Jessica. He watched her visibly melt in front of him before turning on her heel and stalking out of his office.

Donna leaned forward and gave him an amused look. She was aware of his little methods of getting what he wanted.

He mused to himself that oddly enough, the thing he wanted most seemed to be the one person on the planet who was completely immune to his charms.

 

 

The rest of the day passed without incident and Harvey followed Mike home again and perched himself on the fire escape. He was already looking in the window before Mike opened the door, so he saw first what Mike was about to encounter.

Clearly someone had come looking for the briefcase and Mike’s apartment was a complete tip.

Harvey used his senses to determine quickly whether or not the thugs had left before he would allow Mike to enter. But the place was free of humans.

He watched Mike go in and saw the expression of horror on his face as he took in the mess. Mike quickly crossed the tiny studio and wrenched open the oven to check to see if they had found what they were looking for. He opened the pizza box and found the briefcase untouched inside and appeared relieved by this fact. Harvey was unclear as to why he seemed to be holding the pot hostage, he assumed money had something to do with it, but he honestly wished Mike would just give it back and let Trevor deal with the consequences.

Mike started moving around the studio sullenly, cleaning up the mess, looking sadly for a few minutes at a broken picture of an old woman that Harvey assumed was the sick grandmother. For a split second Harvey felt empathy for him, but it passed. Harvey hadn’t thought of his own family since he had been changed, there was no point.

Once Mike had finished cleaning up, he again stripped of his cheap suit, and again Harvey felt himself licking his lips absent-mindedly. Mike went into the bathroom and closed the door and Harvey heard water turn on.

It was then that he really noticed the heat in his groin. Suppressing his instincts meant suppressing all of them and he had long forgotten what it felt like to be turned on but he knew that was exactly what he was experiencing at that moment.

This was even more ludicrous than anything. He had done everything in his power to remain in tight control for over 1000 years, it prevented him from killing anyone, accidentally or otherwise. This meant that sex was a no go, he couldn’t risk losing control and accidentally crushing the skull of the person he was fucking. He had never married, even before the fateful night he was turned and so had never actually experienced a sexual encounter with anyone at any time, though he had pleasured himself a long time ago, he had long since suppressed any desires he had to do such things.

He did a great job of making people believe that he was a player, but he couldn’t risk hurting anyone to actually live up to his reputation. That and he frankly hadn’t met anyone who lived up to his exacting standards either, until now.

Finding himself now experiencing his most base desires was even more unnerving than anything, because he knew it was a slippery slope.

After taking some deep breathes in an attempt to calm himself, though that was pointless since he didn’t actually need to breathe anyway, he heard the bathroom door open. Mike strolled out wearing nothing but a towel and was glistening with the moisture still on his skin. Harvey heard himself gasp at the sight.

The younger man went into the area where his bed was and searched in the closet for a few moments before pulling out pajama pants. Harvey could see his face in the mirrored doors and studied it before Mike glanced up and his eyes widened.

Harvey moved at lightening speed away from the window, horrified that he might have been caught. He could hear Mike’s feet as he came over to the window and Harvey quickly shot up the fire escape and onto the roof. He heard the window squeak as Mike opened it, and he could only imagine the kid looking around since Harvey couldn’t read his thoughts.

After what felt like many intense moments, he heard the window squeak closed again. Harvey debated going back down to keep an eye on him for the night, seeing as he had been broken into and all, but he decided against it. He figured Mike would be keeping a close eye on that window now, all on edge, and he couldn’t risk the chance of being glimpsed there again.

He quickly made his way home and sat on his couch for over an hour replaying the moment Mike saw him over and over again in his head. He couldn’t be one hundred percent sure he hadn’t been seen, and not being able to get inside Mike’s head was proving a massive nuisance. After a while he finally decided that if Mike were to ask him if he was there, he would deny it and do so in such a way that Mike would feel crazy for even thinking it.

Once he had settled that matter he found his mind drifting back to Mike walking out of the bathroom in the towel. He again felt his body reacting to it and couldn’t help but feel slightly curious at this. It had been a long time since he had been turned on, but he was keenly aware that he was still playing with fire. He couldn’t allow himself to lose control around Mike.

But Mike wasn’t there right then, his brain told him, he was safe at home, so really, he could do what he wanted right then.

He could feel himself getting hard as he replayed his vision of Mike glistening in the towel over and over in his head and without thinking he slipped his hand down to stroke himself through his suit pants. The entire experience so foreign to him now that he gasped at the sensation of touch even though it was him doing the touching.

He remembered Mike taking his clothes off, in a private sort of strip tease that Harvey felt like was just for him, even though he knew it wasn’t. His hand moved quicker and applied more pressure as the sensitivity intensified. When he couldn’t stand it any longer he undid his pants and pulled his cock out and without even thinking about what he was doing he started stroking himself fast and hard. He could see Mike, smell him, he almost felt like he could feel him and then he was coming, his hips lifting off the sofa and quick panting gasps coming from his mouth.

As he came down from his orgasm, he couldn’t help but muse that he finally remembered why people made such a fuss over sex. Though he had yet to experience it with someone else, and he suspected that was an entirely different kind of intensity, it was still very nice.

He held up what was left of the arm of his couch and grumbled to himself. He liked that couch and wasn’t in the mood to buy another one.

He was also very leery about this new development. Jerking off was nothing new, but he hadn’t done it in over 1000 years because of his strict control regimen. He had always felt that he couldn’t allow himself to do such a thing because one loss of control was sure to lead to another.

But it felt as though it was too late now. His growl in Rachel’s office and now what he had just done were glaring pieces of evidence that he had already lost control. The odd part was that he wasn’t sure he was that bothered by it anymore.

He was still managing to fight the urge to go on a murderous rampage. But it felt oddly good to feel the real vampire underneath come out to play a little. He would just have to be careful.

 

 

Harvey felt rightly justified and a little proud when Mike was able to win the pro bono case, even if he had come to Harvey a few times for advice.

He gleefully gloated Mike’s success in front of Jessica and made it clear that he had picked a winner in the kid.

Louis just did his usual bucktooth sneer and stormed out of the office.

Harvey returned to his own office, expecting to find Mike there, equally joyful in his success, but instead he found a kid who was happy about the win, but still sullen at the same time.

“I thought you would be feeling celebratory, you won a case, your first case I might add, a good reflection on me.” Harvey gave him a smug look.

“Yeah, yeah, I mean, I’m happy, but how long can we keep this up? What if someone checks up on me, and we get caught, what will we do?”

It had finally happened, the kid had finally realized the situation he was in and was starting to panic. Harvey had several options in mind as to what they could do, but none of them he could say out loud as they would give too much of the truth away. Instead he went with pacification.

“We won’t get caught so long as you don’t give them a reason to check on you. So just relax, be cool and do your job.”

Mike nodded slowly and then turned to leave, but suddenly whirled back.

“Hey, um, any ideas of a good restaurant for me to take everyone too? Evidently as the new guy, this is something I have to do, but I can’t really afford anything expensive so…”

Harvey had suspected already that Mike had financial issues, though he hadn’t actually checked up on him yet, he made a mental note to do so later.

“Ah the rookie dinner, that’s up to you to figure out.” Harvey had no answer to the question seeing as he didn’t eat human food.

Mike looked disappointed in his lack of help, but nodded and left.

Harvey felt bad for not being able to help more, a new feeling for him, but he let it go, the kid was going to have to figure some things out on his own.

He returned to his own case at hand, a client who had invented a new cell phone and who needed a patent filed before he lost the rights to the design.

Filing patents was small potatoes for Harvey so he collected the paper work and headed to Mike’s desk to make his associate do the menial task so he could spend his important time doing things like mocking Louis.

For the second time in just over a week he found Mike sitting in Rachel’s office instead of at his own desk and this time the growl in Harvey’s chest was loud enough that Mike heard it and his head snapped up and he looked at him with a mixture of surprise and shock.

“Mike, I need you to file this patent tonight, now would be best.”

Mike continued to stare at him slack-jawed at the sound he had just heard, Harvey cleared his throat and he finally scrambled to his feet and grabbed the paperwork from Harvey’s hand, still staring at him with fear and curiosity before finally turning to Rachel and issuing a quick thanks on the restaurant suggestion before scuttling back to his own desk. Harvey saw him glancing over his shoulder at him repeatedly as he left and he mentally chastised himself for losing control, again.

He decided he needed to end this little thing going on between Mike and Rachel now, for once and for all. He was keenly aware that it was unfair to keep them apart for his own selfish purposes, especially considering he never intended to pursue any kind of relationship with the kid aside from the stalking and night watching. A relationship with a human was a stupid idea for a vampire to consider, not only because of the inherent danger to the human involved, but also because the vampire is immortal and the human is not. The very thought of Mike growing old and dying felt like a knife in Harvey’s chest, so he tried very hard not to think about it. Despite all of this, he still didn’t want to share.

“Rachel, I’m trying very hard to teach him and have him get better at his job, but he can’t do that if you are distracting him.” He leveled a stern look at her.

“Mr. Specter, he came into my office to ask for restaurant suggestions, nothing more, and besides, I don’t date anyone from the office.”

“Yes, you say that, let’s make sure it stays that way, ok?”

He was using intimidation versus charm this time, he wanted to make sure his point hit home. Judging by the way she was squirming in fear in her chair, it was working.

“Yes, sir.”

With that Harvey nodded and returned to his own office.

***

 

From that point on he found a way to keep an eye on Mike without actually being near him by using the minds of those around him. He waited in the office for the kid to leave, but he remained at his desk, evidently still working on the patent, at least that is what he got from Harold’s mind as he passed Mike and make a smart remark about working late.

Suddenly he caught a conversation between Mike and one of the minions whose name Harvey couldn’t remember, George? Gustaf? Gregory? One of those he thought, but didn’t really care.

He heard Mike ask the minion if he would file the patent for him in exchange for proofing a brief. Harvey felt indignant that Mike was pawning off his work, until he realized why, Mike didn’t really know how to do a patent and was trying to avoid telling Harvey that and he saw a quick flash of fear in his eyes as he worked at convincing the other junior to help him.

Harvey sighed, he wished the kid would get over himself and just ask him. He was wasting time and energy on the idiot minion, who was readily agreeing to the exchange.

Harvey now felt as thought he was caught between a rock and a hard place, he really didn’t want to just leave things and expect that it would work out, the account was worth far too much money for that, but at the same time, how the hell would he explain knowing about their arrangement.

He watched Mike through the other mans eyes as he followed Gregory, he had a name finally thanks to Mike, and they went into a room full of boxes. Harvey’s fists clenched when Gregory informed Mike that the brief was in all of the boxes. Mike would be pulling one hell of an all nighter, so that meant no nighttime voyeurism for Harvey.

Feeling miffed about the situation Harvey left the office and went to drive one of his cars to clear his head. He had to stop worrying about Mike, taking care of him, they couldn’t be together, so there was no point in expelling this much energy on him, but he had no idea how in hell to stop himself, this damn imprinting nonsense was far stronger than he thought.

 

 

As Harvey had expected the patent didn’t get filed and they were essentially royally fucked when the rival corporation beat them to it. He was furious with Mike, but even more so with himself for not stopping it from happening, for being so diffident about the situation.

To make matters worse, the judge in the case when he filed the injunction to stop the patent going through, seemed to have the strange idea that Harvey was sleeping with his wife.

Harvey was very aware that nothing was going on, but now he had to prove it.

This entire fiasco led to the first time that a charming smile didn’t work on Jessica. She was fuming as the case unraveled and Harvey’s so-called illicit affair was throwing an extra kink into things. He had explained to her that he didn’t sleep with other men’s wives because it was a pain in the ass, but she didn’t look amused.

When things didn’t seem to be able to get any worse, Mike stumbled into his office looking like a complete mess and very clearly high as a kite.

After their agreement that Mike stay off the drugs, Harvey was furious that Mike would be so stupid. He was furious at himself for fucking up his own life so royally for this disaster of a human being and he was furious that he was unable to regain any control over anything at that moment. It was the closest he had come to killing a human in his life so far, though it wouldn’t have been Mike, more likely an innocent bystander.

He sent Mike home to sleep it off and of course, spent the night outside watching him to make sure he did just that. The kid surprised him by behaving himself, only taking a few minutes to check on the briefcase in his oven before passing out in bed.

The next morning he finally got the whole story in his office. Mike stood in front of him shifting from foot to foot and staring at him with fear. He clearly wasn’t over the growl he had heard a few days ago, but was now even more afraid for all of the crap he had done since then.

“Louis had me go play tennis with him and a client he is trying to bring in. He gave me some big spiel about him picking a pony from the group. The client wanted to smoke pot, and I didn’t want to risk losing him so I went along with it. Harvey I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to but I didn’t want to lose the firm a huge client either. I didn’t know what to do.” Mike babbled.

Harvey’s anger towards him melted instantly. He looked into those big blue puppy dog eyes and forgave him all his errors. Of course Louis was behind it, who the hell else would be so mentally deficient. For the second time in two days, he wanted to kill someone.

“Stay away from Louis, you work for me, and if he bitches like the woman he is, tell him who you work for and walk away. Do you understand?”

Mike nodded enthusiastically.

Harvey sighed, he still had to deal with the other mess Mike had made with not filing the patent.

“Um, I have an idea too, about that patent case.”

Harvey cocked his head at him, he was willing to hear any idea at that point.

“Go on.”

“Well, since you filed an injunction, we have forty-eight hours right, before the patent will go through for the other side unless we do something.”

Harvey fought the urge to roll his eyes, he knew all of this already.

Mike caught his annoyance and waved his hands indicating he was getting to the point.

“What if Wyatt threatened to post the specs for the phone online in the next few hours.”

Harvey had to admit, it was brilliant. If the specs went out free on the internet, the entire design on the phone would lose it’s value for the rival company, making it pointless to even bother patenting it. It would work; it had to.

Harvey nodded and picked up the phone. Mike visibly relaxed, clearly happy that he could salvage the case, or at least give a good shot at it. Though he still gave Harvey sidelong glances. Harvey wasn’t sure what he was looking for or waiting for, another growl perhaps, but he certainly wasn’t going to do so for the kid’s own curiosity.

 

 

Mike’s idea did work, and the case was settled with a substantial sum being paid to Wyatt for his phone design and of course, some for the firm and Harvey.

The judge was forced to accept that Harvey was innocent of the claims of adultery after his wife filed for divorce and admitted she had lied, but not before Harvey dug up some dirt to use against him, should he need it.

Things slid back into control and Harvey relaxed.

His nightly visits to Mike’s apartment continued and he almost enjoyed their strange little routine that Mike had no clue about. Harvey would follow him home, perch on the fire escape while Mike entered the apartment, checked on the briefcase of pot, did his little striptease and showered. After Mike had gone to sleep, Harvey would watch him for a while, marveling at the ease and peacefulness he saw on the younger man’s face, and yearned for himself, before he went home as the sun was beginning to break, jerked off and showered and dressed for the new day.

He had one problem though, and he noticed it in his much darker eyes that morning as he shaved. He was hungry, he hadn’t hunted for a while, since he was too busy stalking Mike and he had never let himself go this long before. He mentally calculated the time and realized he hadn’t hunted in over two months. This was bad, seeing as he was already letting other base instincts out to play, being hungry while doing so was a recipe for disaster.

He glanced at the clock and realized it was far too late to go now, he needed to get to the office. He would have to take a break from watching Mike that night to go find some blood before he attacked a random stranger on the street.

When he got to the office, Mike wasn’t there yet, and while Harvey grumbled about the kid’s constant tardiness, he wasn’t that surprised either.

As the morning hours went on to the afternoon hours and there was no sign of him, he started to get worried.

He went to Mike’s desk and found the computer still shut off, indicating he hadn’t been there yet either and immediately went to the elevator to go find him. Harvey’s possessiveness knew no bounds and he had to find Mike and make sure he was ok. He was well aware of the number of other vampires in the city, none of which subscribed to his particular diet and he was also aware that they knew he was there as well.

Harvey’s strength was destroying other vampires, it was an ability he had discovered early on and had made him legendary in the vampire community, if you could call it that.

Not only was attaching himself to a human bad for all the reasons he had thought of already, but it was also a weakness a scorned vampire could use against him.

He had killed many vampires, so completely disgusted with them as he was, even though he was one himself, and he had no doubts that he had a lot of enemies out there.

Once on street level, he hailed a cab and headed to Mike’s. He would have preferred running, but it was daylight and not only was the sun full on leaving very few shadows for him to pass under, but he would be pretty conspicuous as well.

When he got to Mike’s he considered checking through the window, but figured he would get caught, so instead he did the normal human thing and knocked on the door.

He listened hard and heard only the sound of a few cockroaches scurrying inside the walls and a water pipe leaking somewhere. No signs of human activity.

A quick shove opened the door and he went in looking for any kind of clue and he got one, the oven door was open and there were pizza boxes on the floor.

A faint wave of relief hit him that the kids disappearance was looking less paranormal and more normal, but he was still missing.

Then Harvey’s phone rang, the number was blocked and he answered it curtly, expecting a telemarketer.

“Bring $50,000 to the corner of Allen and 33rd or your associate dies.”

Harvey immediately used the phone connection to get inside the callers head and discovered it to be a run of the mill drug dealer. He could see Mike and Trevor tied to chairs in what looked like the office to a warehouse.

Harvey also saw red and was off running before he even thought about it.

He didn’t care who saw him, though he had the sense of mind to at least use alleys to get to his destination.

He hadn’t bothered to get the money for the ransom, he had no intention of letting the bastards holding Mike live, so there was no point.

When he arrived he stalked into the room at what he hoped looked like a normal gait. He had collected himself enough to try to appear human, since he was still determined to keep the truth from Mike. He intended on getting the kid and his lowlife friend out before he went all vampire on the drug dealers.

The one who had made the phone call approached him, pointing a gun straight at his chest and Harvey almost chuckled. They had no idea how little an effect something like that would have on him. He also took in the other man’s trembling hands, widened pupils, veins pumping fast as his heart raced and the faint sheen of sweat on his upper lip. Clearly the guy wasn’t usually in the business of kidnap for ransom.

“Where’s the money, we see the money first, then we release them.”

Harvey wasn’t about to let them decide how the negotiations would go, and sternly gave his final offer.

“No, wrong, they go now, then I give you the money.”

The drug dealer appeared nonplussed for a few seconds before waving the gun at Harvey forcefully while shouting ‘NO’.

“Harvey, you don’t have to do this, it’s not your problem.” He heard Mike apologizing to the left of him and just waved his hand to shut the kid up.

He heard footsteps behind him and counted four more men coming in through the eyes of the man with the gun on him.

Harvey realized that considering he was dealing with tweaked out drug dealers, things could very quickly get out of hand, and he needed to be ready to deal with that. He had to protect Mike at all costs.

“Yo, fucker, where’s my money, why is this shit still going on.”

 _Charming human being_ , Harvey thought.

The one in front of him gestured at Harvey with the gun before saying “he won’t give it up until we let the two losers go.”

The charming one evidently took offence to this and Harvey saw his mind change as he quickly moved over to stand beside Mike, while pointing his own weapon at the kid’s head.

Things were now out of control. Harvey’s possessiveness combined with his hunger and loss of control over his instincts took over and the growl he let out this time made every human mouth in the room drop open in shock.

The one in front of him started shaking worse and as a last ditch effort at self-preservation starting firing at Harvey, who deftly caught each bullet before dropping them on the floor as he backed the other man up against the wall. When the gun was empty Harvey reached forward, took it and crumpled it into a ball like a piece of paper before firing it through the cinder block wall beside the shaking man’s head. Harvey caught a whiff of urine and realized the man had pissed himself and he stopped at that point. They were human after all, and no match for him, and therefore, not a threat. He needed to remember who he was and what he stood for.

He turned back towards where Mike was seated to face the other man holding a gun who stood shaking himself, though he was clearly trying to do a better job of holding himself together.

“Wha... what the fuck are you?”

Harvey cocked his head to the side before answering, “someone you shouldn’t fuck with. If you want to live, I suggest strongly you get the hell out of here.”

The man he had pinned against the wall took the suggestion immediately and tore out of the room as fast as he could go and was quickly followed by the others.

Mike and Trevor both sat staring at him in a mixture of horror and fear. He had a lot of explaining to do, though he didn’t feel he owed Trevor much.

Harvey walked towards them and while Mike continued to look scared he was almost in awe now, and he did his best not to shrink away as Harvey approached.

Harvey walked around behind them and pulled the ropes holding their hands apart like they were mere ribbons before walking back around in front of them to speak to them.

He decided he needed to get rid of Trevor, and more than just out of the room, he wanted him out of the city for Mike’s sake.

“Trevor, you are going to the airport. I don’t care where you go, just go and do not come back. Do you understand me?”

The brunette nodded dumbly before sliding off his chair and quickly running for the door.

Mike had collected his face and now stared at Harvey with what resembled curiosity, and Harvey couldn’t help but think that he would get himself killed at this rate if he wasn’t smart enough to continue to be scared of the monster in front of him. But Mike was like that, always the unexpected, it drove Harvey crazy and drew him to the kid at the same time.

Harvey sighed, though only for performance sake and sat down in Trevor’s vacated chair.

Having tried so hard to avoid having this conversation, he now had no idea how to start it, and even more frustratingly, he had no idea what Mike was thinking, and was surprised when he started talking first.

“Is this like… is this real? Are you real? What are you?”

Answer a question with a question, Harvey thought.

“What do you think I am?”

Mike considered this for a moment before frowning and shaking his head a bit.

“I’m thinking of everything from a bite by a radioactive spider to kryptonite right now, but that shit isn’t real, and what you just did was, so I really don’t know.”

Harvey had no idea how to approach this, when Donna had figured it out, he hadn’t had to say much, but he had never told anyone before like this. Then Mike started talking again, verbally working out what he knew and trying to find a conclusion.

“What I know about you is that you seem to always know everything before it happens, I have never seen you eat or drink anything, you avoid the sun like it’s poison,” Mike looked up at him, “your eyes seem to change colour, they are almost black right now.”

Harvey waited to see what his conclusion would be, clearly the kid had been noticing a hell of a lot more than Harvey had realized.

Mike tentatively reached out a hand and touched Harvey’s before pulling it back quickly. The heat from his hand felt like a sting on Harvey’s skin, but it was pleasant. Mike was in turn rubbing the hand he had reached out with his other one.

“Your skin is impossibly cold and hard…”

Harvey would have been offended by this if it wasn’t true, though he still didn’t like it being pointed out.

Mike’s head snapped up, dawning on his face, and Harvey waited.

“Vampire…. You’re a vampire.”

Harvey nodded slowly. Mike’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he found a question, clearly the first that came to his mind.

“How old are you?”

“Thirty-one.” It was partly true.

Mike saw through it.

“How long have you been thirty-one?”

“Over 1500 years.”

Mike’s jaw dropped.

“So… how does this work?”

“If your asking if I sleep in a coffin, or turn into a bat, don’t. Dracula is fiction, the real vampires are nothing like that.”

Something else dawned on Mike’s face.  
“Do you…” he swallowed hard, “do you drink blood?”

“Not human blood. I’ve never killed a human. I want you to know that. I choose to live another way, I live on the blood of animals, though I hate that as well, but I have to live somehow.”

Mike nodded, clearly accepting this and Harvey was glad, he needed Mike to know he wasn’t a murderer.

“I know I don’t actually have to say this, as I’m sure you understand, but this does not get talked about right? You do not tell anyone.”

Mike nodded again; he already knew that.

“Ok, good, let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“I’m taking you home, where did you think?”

Mike just stared at him blankly.

“I don’t have a lair or anything kid, I live in an apartment, just like you.”

Mike laughed at himself and ran his hand through his hair, trying to ease his own tension. He finally rose and they walked out together.

Harvey knew he would have more questions, it was inevitable, he just wasn’t sure when they would begin. He decided that honesty was going to be the best policy now, he had been backed into the corner of telling Mike, there was really no point in hiding anything. He also felt almost relieved that Mike now knew, like he could finally be himself around him.

Mike was quiet in the cab on the way, though he kept throwing Harvey sidelong glances.

When they reached Mike’s nondescript building, Harvey walked him up to his door, and remembered at that moment that he had busted the lock going in earlier. Mike just looked at it and grumbled under his breath, clearly assuming it to be the work of the drug dealers. Harvey just chuckled and apologized, “that was me, sorry, I was worried something had happened to you.”

Mike looked surprised, but nodded again and accepted the apology.

“Who did you think was after me? Wait, are there other vampires in New York?” His eyes widened on the second question.

“Yes, many, and none of them have the same diet as I do, you need to be careful.”

Mike was clearly unnerved by this.

“Relax, I’ll keep an eye on you.” Then Harvey stopped himself, suddenly concerned he may have given too much away about his feelings towards Mike. But Mike didn’t seem to notice, or at least his face gave nothing away.

“Listen, why don’t you grab some stuff and come stay with me, until we get your door fixed. It’s the least I can do considering that I’m the one who broke it in the first place.”

One part of Harvey’s brain was screaming that he was playing with fire, but the need to have Mike near him overruled it. This need was especially intense since Harvey had pictured all kinds of calamities when he realized the kid was missing earlier.

Mike regarded him for a minute before nodding and going to his closet to retrieve a bag and putting the necessary items in it.

One thing that was really beginning to unnerve Harvey was Mike’s apparent lack of fear.

Yes, he had assured him that he was not a murderer, but there was a first time for everything and his display at the warehouse should have stricken the kid senseless with terror, but instead he seemed to accept Harvey the way he was and was not in the least bit bothered it seemed. Evidently Harvey wasn’t the only one willing to play with fire.

After Mike had finished packing a bag, they set off.

Dusk was settling over the city and it occurred to Harvey halfway to his apartment that he had no human food in his place and the kid was probably hungry. Stopping at a restaurant nearby he took Mike in for dinner and sat watching him while he ate. He didn’t quite understand the appeal of human food, it always looked slimy and smelled grotesque, but Mike was happily devouring a cheeseburger and fries like it was the best thing in the world. Harvey loved watching him as he went about the most menial things like eating or sleeping. They were foreign to him now and he hadn’t spent this much time up close with a human in a long, long time.

Mike caught him staring though.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

“No, no, sorry, I just find you fascinating to watch.” Shit, had he actually just said that out loud?

“Oh, do I do weird things or something?”

The innocence was almost painful.

“No, no, it’s not you at all, I just have spent a lot of time avoiding close quarters with humans and had never really paid that much attention before.”

Mike nodded slowly.

“Why are you paying attention now? To me?”

“I don’t know.” That was a bold-faced lie, but he wasn’t ready for that much truth-telling yet.

“You work in an office with humans, went to college, how have you avoided them... Well us, since I’m human myself.”

“I find ways, most of them I find inane and annoying so I have developed methods of keeping away. It’s also a good way to keep temptation at bay as well.”

The fry in Mike’s hand stopped halfway into his mouth as he realized what Harvey meant with that comment. He started moving again after a few seconds though and chewed the fry thoughtfully.

“Are you tempted all the time?” The underlying question of ‘are you thinking of killing me’ was evident in Mike’s hushed tone, though he didn’t sound scared at all.

“No, not when I’m not hungry, and to be honest, I used to be a doctor so the sight and smell of humans and their blood has very little effect on me now, I’ve trained myself all these years to be immune. I just meant that I’m a little fastidious in my control over the situation and that includes some isolation.”

“Your eyes are so dark, does that mean your hungry?”

“Yes, I haven’t eaten in over two months, longest I have gone without. I’ll take care of it though, don’t worry.”

Mike nodded and smiled confidently. He clearly wasn’t that worried, but Harvey was. Mike’s nonchalance about the situation was a little disturbing. Harvey was beginning to think the kid had a death wish, what with all the shit he seemed to get involved with all the time. Harvey was also worried about the fact that he was hungry and here he was taking a defenseless human to his own home to stay the night. No matter how fastidious he was, when he got really hungry the scent of human blood became extremely appealing to him and he could smell Mike at that moment across the table.

He was going to have to get the kid home, get him to sleep and get his ass out hunting before he did something he would regret. The very thought of hurting Mike felt like a stab in the chest.

When Mike had finished eating and the very flirty waitress had finished batting her eyes at Harvey they headed for his luxury apartment.

Harvey watched quietly for a few minutes as Mike slowly wandered about, taking everything in with his eyes wide and mouth open.

“The bedroom is through here.”

Mike came out of his revelry and nodded at him and followed him into the room that Harvey used the least. He really only spent time in there getting dressed, the bed was entirely for show, though for whom he wasn’t sure but at the time he was furnishing his place he felt as though he should be prepared for all occasions. Mike would be the first person to sleep in that bed.

“Wait, this is your room, I can just crash on the couch, it’s all good.”

“Mike, I don’t sleep, I don’t need the bed.”

“Wait, what? You mean never?”

“Never.”

“That’s crazy! What do you do with your time at night?”

 _Sit on your fire escape, watch you sleep, come home, jerk off on the couch_. Harvey listed his most recent routine in his head, but didn’t dare say any of it out loud.

“I read, watch movies, educate myself.”

“Your over 1500 years old, is there anything you don’t know?”

“Not much.” Harvey laughed.

“Well I guess that explains how you know so many movies.”

Harvey laughed again and nodded before deciding to let Mike get settled for the night. As he stepped out into the living room he realized that the scent of Mike was everywhere now, it had completely permeated the entire space. What Harvey found most curious was that the scent was no longer having an effect on his hunger, but he did have an intense sensation of lust growing in him. He wasn’t sure what was worse, wanting to bite the kid and suck the life out of him or wanting to fuck him into oblivion. He needed to get out of there, to clear his head.

Mike had other ideas. He padded out into the living room and joined Harvey on the couch. Harvey noticed he had changed into pajamas and was clearly ready to start peppering him with questions at that point. He had been expecting this and prepared himself for the onslaught.

“Clearly you have questions, just ask.”

“Really? You don’t mind?”

“Mike, I can’t just lay something as huge as I did on you and not expect you to have some questions about it. Ask whatever you want.”

The lust was making him generous and ever so slightly languid.

“Ok, first, where are you from?”

“I was born in a small village in northern Britain just as the Romans were leaving and the Dark Ages were beginning.”

“You saw Romans?”

“No, they were gone before I was three.”

“What did you do before… you know.”

“Before I became a vampire you mean? I was a cobbler.”

“Seriously? Holy shit, I can’t picture that!”

“I was a different person then Mike, a human.”

“What was your family like?”

“I don’t remember them much anymore. The change made most of my human memories become faded, hard to recall. I do remember that my mother was a woman to be reckoned with, but really nothing else.”

Mike nodded, chewing on his bottom lip as he considered his next line of inquiry.

“How… I mean, what did you do to become a vampire?”

“I didn’t choose to be. It was the last thing I wanted trust me. But two vampires came to my village and began experimenting on creating more of themselves. I don’t know how many they killed before they finally found success with me, but I suspect it was many. The village was panicked at all of the deaths, I remember that.”

“Two vampires came? Where did they come from?”

“Italy, well what we now know as Italy. I have no idea how they became vampires, they never told me but they were the first two in existence. They are the originals, and I believe they still reside in Italy, on the coast somewhere.”

“So you are the third vampire to ever exist?”

“Essentially I guess, though they went on to create many more after they figured out how the process worked.”

“How does it work?”

“A bite, the venom spreads through the blood stream, changing the human form into what I am now.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Like your on fire for three days.”

“Seriously! Three days?”

“Yes, it’s excruciating, and I remember every second of that, trust me.”

“Did they create you for a reason?”

“Yes, they were creating an army, they were bent on world domination, and it was quite a disappointment for them when they discovered that I had no intention on playing a role in that. They were even more disappointed when I refused to drink human blood.”

“That’s why they went on to create more.”

“Yes and no, they were already well on their way by the time I woke up after the three days.”

“If you were such a disappointment, why didn’t they kill you?”  
“There is only one way to kill a vampire, and it requires paranormal strength to do it, a lot of it. And while there were two of them and they might have been able to, I had discovered one of my abilities already and let’s just say, they didn’t dare fuck with me.”

“Abilities? What do you mean by that? What can you do? How do you kill a vampire?”

“You have to tear them apart and burn the pieces, but it requires a great deal of strength,” Harvey chuckled a little, “unless you’re me, I can do it with my mind.”  
“Seriously! You can blow up another vampire with your mind, that’s pretty badass.”

Mike was slack-jawed at this revelation, and he was staring at Harvey with unadulterated awe.

“Yes, it is, and you can understand why they chose to just clear out of town and leave me alone. They are terrified of me. I do believe that I am the reason they continue to try to create their own little army to this day. They have never been able to create another who can do what I can though, so I’m always one better. But they appointed a government of sorts that on face value keeps on eye on the vampire situation in the world, reigning in anyone who gets out of control or breaks the rules. The real reason they were put together was to find as many vampires with abilities as possible.”

“Well, if you hate all other vampires so much, why don’t you just destroy them all, stop the cycle?”  
“I need to be within vicinity to do what I do and there are just too many of them, and so many more being created everyday. And not all of them are bad. There is a family on the west coast, Washington State, who are like me in terms of diet, and like me, they just try to live normal lives and not hurt anyone.”

“Do they know about you?”

“All vampires know about me, if there was a manual written for the newborns, I would be the first chapter, trust me.”

“Did the originals spread the word about you?”

“I suspect so, though I think the government has the job now. But in order for their army to grow, they need to prevent me from destroying them, so warning them about me is a good way to keep them away.”

“But you said there are other vampires in New York? Aren’t they afraid of you?”

“Most know to stay the hell away from where I might happen to be. They know who I am. But, there are also those with a death wish, that aren’t happy with their lot in life and seek me out to end it.”

“Do you?”

“Only if they deserve it.”

“A lawyer through and through.”

Harvey laughed, Mike was right.

“Do you have any other abilities?”

“Yes, a lot of them, I have always thought that the combined venom of the two originals somehow created something different in me, that essentially made me the antithesis of what they are.”  
“What are your abilities?” Mike leaned forward eagerly, clearly entranced in the conversation.

“Super speed, super strength, I can do a lot of things with my mind like move things, put ideas in people’s heads, give you daydreams, mind read, start fires, see the future and so on.”

“Mind read? Can you read my mind?” Mike looked a little panicked at this.

“No, you are an anomaly for me, I can’t see anything in your head, and I evidently can’t get into it either, I’ve tried.”

“You have?”

“Several times, when I couldn’t hear your thoughts, I tried reversing things and putting thoughts in your head, but it didn’t work.”

Mike visibly relaxed, and Harvey wondered if he was hiding something.

“Why do you think you can’t get in my head?”

“You have a thick skull.” Mike gave him a look and Harvey laughed. “I have a theory. I assume that some humans have predetermined talents already, such as a proclivity for music, or a natural gift with numbers, for you, it’s your memory. I believe that when a human is made into a vampire, these gifts are heightened and made even stronger so that they become abilities. I think in your case you have a natural gift of protection because of your memory. If you were to become a vampire, it would be your ability.”

Mike smiled softly, “so if I became a vampire, I would be able to do something cool.”

“Well I don’t know exactly what you could do with it, but yes, I suppose so.”

“So as a human, you probably already had all of these gifts, but for whatever reason you didn’t notice them until you became a vampire.”

“Perhaps, I guess that would go along with my theory, though I think that the combined venom of the two originals had a lot to do with it as well.”

Mike grunted in thought.

“So this government, who are they? What are their rules and how do you know what they are really up to.”

“They are known as the Volturi, after the town in which they reside in Italy. I met Aro, who is essentially their leader once, and have been in his head since. The rules are pretty basic, don’t let the humans know about us, don’t start wars, don’t built armies, that one is a bit ironic, and no changing children.”

“I know about you, your breaking a rule, will they come after you?”

“Not yet, Aro doesn’t even know that there are humans who are aware of me. But he doesn’t feel the army is strong enough to take me on yet anyway.”

“Why no children?”

“Because it’s sadistic to begin with, and secondly, children can’t be controlled most of the time, add in the vampire instincts and they are completely rabid.”

Mike nodded and took a few seconds thinking of his next question.

“You said you were a doctor? Why would you do that? Wasn’t that difficult?”

“I wanted to be the opposite of a killer. I wanted to help heal people versus hurt them. But I have a low tolerance for whining as you know, so I didn’t last long. That’s how I met Carlisle though, the leader of the family out west, he’s still a doctor. Carlisle is probably one of the most incredible vampires I have ever met. He has a really good heart. He rescues people from death by changing them and giving them a second chance, at least that’s how he sees it.”

“Did he create that entire family?”

“No, not all, his wife yes, his son Edward and daughter Rosalie, and other son Emmett when Rosalie found him. But Jasper and Alice found him, she can see the future and saw Carlisle. Edward created his own wife, Bella, brought her back from the dead. That was an interesting wedding though, she was still human then.”

“So he only changes people when they are close to death, what if someone just wanted to be changed? Would he do it then?” Mike stopped for a second and then in a softer voice asked “would you?”

“Carlisle, yes, because he knew that they were breaking the rules with Bella knowing about them and she was very sure it was what she wanted. It was Edward who was against it at first.”

Harvey leveled a stern look at Mike then, he knew what that second question meant, and he was never even going to consider it.

“Me, never. I will never change a human into this. I didn’t choose this for myself, and while my life has been interesting, I should be six feet under right now. It’s not right to live this long, to be immortal and to have this much power. I do not judge Carlisle for his actions, I hear his thoughts, I know why he does it and I understand and there are times when I long for his ability to be so accepting, but I know that for me, I could never do that.”

Mike looked down a bit sheepishly.

Harvey decided that maybe it was a good time to stop the conversation. It was getting heavy and he wanted to get time in hunting before dawn broke.

“Listen, you can always ask me more questions, but I think you should get some sleep now.”

Mike yawned in response, clearly surprised at his own exhaustion. He nodded and rose from the couch and started towards the bedroom. He stopped halfway though and turned back to Harvey, the expression on his face unreadable.

“Thank you, for being so honest. Good night.”

Harvey felt an intense pang in his chest to run to the younger man and cradle him in his arms, but he fought it and remained like a statue on the couch until Mike closed the bedroom door.

 

 

When he got back to his building after hunting it was still dark out. He felt better, calmer and more content, but eating tended to do that for most living creatures.

He stopped dead when he got on the elevator. The scent of another vampire was all around him, it was so heavy Harvey used all of his senses to try to detect if they were still there.

He followed the scent silently down the hall to his own door and the pooling fear that something had happened to Mike grew.

As silent as a ghost he slipped in the door and sniffed the air, but the trail ended just outside his door. Whoever had come there didn’t make it inside it seemed.

He silently crept into the bedroom where Mike lay breathing deep, sound asleep and he sniffed his way around the room, looking for any minute trace that they had been in there but found nothing but Mike’s heady scent.

All vampires had a distinct scent to them, but he didn’t recognize this one and this worried him. He wasn’t sure why they had come but he had a pretty good idea. What was worse was that he wasn’t sure what they would do next. He hadn’t seen the other vampire so had no connection with their mind to be able to hear their thoughts and this left him in the dark.

Once he was sure there was no other vampire nearby he went to shower and change. His usual hunting outfit was muddy and smelled of moss and dampness.

After he had cleaned up he went back into the bedroom to watch Mike sleep. It was one thing to watch him through a window, but another thing entirely to watch him while sitting in the same room.

The sound of his breathing was soothing and his scent intoxicating. He was slightly concerned that Mike might wake up and catch him watching, but he figured he had the excuse of the other vampire nearby he could use to deflect anything.

Watching Mike was mesmerizing, Harvey memorized every single part of his face, to keep with him always. He was on his stomach with his arm thrown over the side of the bed. He looked so young when he was asleep that Harvey felt guilty about wanting to fuck him.

He reran their conversation over in his mind from earlier in the evening and came to the same conclusion about Mike’s state of mind that he had come up with earlier: the kid had a death wish. The fact that he seemed to be entertaining the idea of becoming a vampire himself was something Harvey couldn’t handle. He liked Mike just as he was at that moment, young, soft, warm, a little clumsy, all the things that made him human. To take all that away to leave the typical vampire marble statue behind would be a travesty as far as he was concerned.

Then again, another thought was niggling at the back of his head. If he changed Mike, he would have him forever, they could be together and most importantly, have sex without Harvey being terrified he’d kill him. The thought of having Mike with him always and forever was extremely tempting, but then again that would only be if that was what Mike wanted too. He realized he might be getting ahead of himself. He knew how he felt about Mike, but he had no idea how Mike felt about him and he could be dealing with a very one-sided relationship right at that moment and not know it.

He had no idea how long he had sat there, but when his phone buzzed in the next room he finally realized that the sun was up. Mike was still comatose so he crept quietly out to see who had sent a message.

It was Donna, pointing out that he had missed his first meeting of the day. Harvey glanced at the clock and realized it was after nine, Mike had overslept, though without the assistance of an alarm clock he couldn’t be blamed for this.

Harvey debated on waking him and decided he should, because Mike would feel terrible if they missed any more meetings because he slept in. He would also probably have trouble figuring out why Harvey hadn’t woken him in the first place.

He turned towards the bedroom and realized that he didn’t know how to wake the kid, there was no protocol for this situation and he was very much out of his comfort zone at the moment.

He was grateful when just then he heard stirring from within the room. He heard Mike yawn and stretch and then the sound of something moving on the side table before Harvey heard a whispered ‘shit’ and then the sounds of scrambling as he fought with the covers to get out of the bed.

Harvey wandered over to the door and leaned against the frame with his hands in his pockets and an amused expression on his face.

Mike caught sight of him and started panicking more, which was making him more frantic.

“Harvey, I’m so sorry I didn’t wake up, but I didn’t have an alarm clock, and I know why you don’t have one, why would you really? But I’ll be ready in just a few minutes, and I’ll see if I can reschedule the meeting we missed and…”

Harvey held up his hand to stop him.

“It’s fine, I should have woken you, don’t worry about it. I’ll meet you out here when you’re ready.”

Mike relaxed a bit but kept digging through his bag getting the things he needed.

Harvey strolled out to the living room and waited.

It only took Mike ten minutes to wash up and get dressed. His suit was somewhat rumpled from the trip over, but there really wasn’t time to correct the problem. Harvey considered having the kid change into one of his own expensive suits, but he knew Mike would just fidget all day in it and get nothing done.

Harvey silently sniffed the air the entire way down to street level, checking for any further trace of the other vampire and only found the faint reminder he had already identified earlier.

Mike nattered on beside him about movies and the meetings they had that day, and seemed none the wiser to Harvey’s investigative measures.

Ray was waiting for them outside as usual and Harvey apologized for their tardiness as they slid into the back of the car.

“I will call a locksmith this morning and get my door fixed today.” Mike said over-nonchalantly. Harvey attempted to decipher his tone before replying.

“There’s no hurry.” He debated mentioning the other vampire. He had already decided that Mike needed to continue to stay with him until he found and destroyed the visitor because he in no way was comfortable with Mike spending time on his own in his crappy little, unsecured apartment, even with Harvey watching on the fire escape.

“No, Harvey, you were very kind in letting me stay last night, but I don’t want to be a nuisance, I know you have your routine and lifestyle and I don’t want to get in the way.”

Sadness, there was definitely some sadness and an almost forlorn quality to his tone. Spending time away from humans had made understanding the nuances of their words versus tone difficult for him now. Besides, he had always had the mind reading thing, so he never really had to listen to what they were saying, but now he was struggling to understand Mike.

“Mike, it’s fine.” He decided to explain the situation further later; he knew Ray was listening. But he ventured a quick glance to his right at Mike and found him to be staring out the window with a slight smile on his lips. He wondered what the hell that meant.

As they went into the office, Jessica greeted Harvey curtly before sternly chastising him about his disappearing act the previous day and the missed meeting that morning. To his surprise, Mike stepped up to defend him.

“It was all my fault Jessica, I’m sorry, but my apartment got broken into and I didn’t know who else to call.”

Jessica dropped her chin in annoyance, “the police Mike, you call the damn police.” But then she sighed, and told them not to do it again and was on her way.

Mike followed Harvey into his office, and while normally this would be odd, since Mike had work to do, Harvey did intend on talking to him so he let him in.

“Listen, you will need to stay at my place for a while I think.”

Mike looked confused, and ever so slightly happy and Harvey almost cocked his head to the side questioningly but fought the urge.

“When I came home last night I could smell another one in the building, all the way up to my door. I don’t know who they are, it’s a new scent, and I don’t know what they want, but I can’t risk you being on your own if there is a chance they were there for you.”

“Why would they be there for me?”

Harvey realized his mistake, and worked on a way out of it.

“Any human that spends time with me will become a target, I have made enemies and they want to get back at me any way they can. It’s nothing personal towards you.”

He thought he had deftly talked his way out of admitting how much Mike meant to him, but as he watched Mike’s face fall a little he wondered if that was the best plan.

Mike nodded at him before turning and heading to his cubicle to proof the briefs Harvey had plopped on his desk the day before.

Harvey sat down at his desk and went still as a statue, which was something he only did when he was completely lost in thought.

Mike kept giving him the tiniest hints that he felt something more for Harvey than what he had initially thought. Suddenly things were appearing to be not so one-sided anymore, and Harvey felt elated but very sad at the same time. He was happy that there was a chance Mike wanted him as badly he wanted the kid, but that didn’t change the fact that it was all fruitless, they could never be together. Immediately his mind started strategizing ways to somehow allow them to be together, but he knew it was just too dangerous. The only way possible that they could ever be together where it would be safe and equal would be if Mike were to become a vampire and Harvey was adamantly against that idea.

He heard snapping fingers and came out of his state to find Donna standing in front of him, staring at him with one eyebrow up in amusement.

“Your next meeting is here, but I thought I should come in to remind you to blink and breath and stop acting like the Statue of David in here before you freak them out.”

Harvey gave her a stern look but nodded and relaxed his position, forcing himself back into his learned human traits so he would appear normal.

The rest of the day passed as normal, all meetings went as scheduled and Harvey effectively filed the entire subject of Mike to a back burner segment of his brain though he was always watching through others eyes to make sure he was safe.

Mike just stayed at his desk proofreading, but he was clearly restless and Harvey assumed it was because the entire enormity of everything he had learned was finally hitting him. But there seemed to be a sort of happiness about his busy fingers that kept mussing up his hair worse and worse, or the way he smiled at everyone who passed by him. Harvey was almost grateful that Harold had taken such notice of Mike’s behaviour because it gave him an ongoing view of it.

When he finally went to collect him at the end of the day, Mike was out of his chair so fast that it continued to spin as they walked down the hall.

They again stopped at the same restaurant for Mike to eat something before heading home, though Mike insisted they stop at a supermarket so he could at least get some orange juice for the mornings.

Harvey had never set foot in one of those monstrosities before and felt completely out of place as he wandered behind Mike who seemed to know where to find everything he wanted. As they passed by the seafood counter the smell almost sent Harvey running and it was the first time since he had been a human that he felt a bit nauseous.

Thankfully Mike passed the counter by and headed instead for the dairy case to get milk for coffee.

Harvey had never been more grateful to leave a place as he was when they walked out the double glass sliding doors.

“Does that place weird you out or something?”

“Human food weirds me out, but the smells in there were overwhelming to say the least.”

“Sorry, I’ll go by myself next time.” Mike was laughing just a little at him at that point.

“No you will not, not until I figure out who was in my building.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the grin on Mike’s face, but chose to ignore it. He was getting more proof by the second that Mike was attracted to him and he knew he was going to have to nip it in the bud at some point, but sadly his ego was enjoying the trip for the moment.

When they got back to the apartment building Harvey immediately started checking the air for any signs of any vampires having visited again, but got nothing and felt a bit relieved. At least he didn’t have to leave that night to go hunt, he would be there to keep Mike safe.

“Are we going to watch a movie?” Mike asked.

“I don’t know, I’m up for anything, whatever you want to do.”

Mike smiled a little and went into the kitchen to put his groceries away while Harvey went and changed.

Once they were settled into more comfortable clothing and on the couch they decided on a movie and put it in. Harvey suspected strongly that Mike would start talking and asking questions again at some point, it was really only a matter of time.

Sure enough, ten minutes in the first question came out.

“Were you married when you were a human?”

“No, there was no significant other.”

“What about since you became a vampire?”

“No, nobody.”

Mike stared at him wide-eyed and Harvey felt a bit self-conscious, he wasn’t sure why this was so shocking.

“But, I have heard at the office that you… you know… get around.”

Harvey huffed out his breath and rolled his eyes, of course, his reputation.

“That is all rumours and gossip Mike, neither of which you should listen to, you’re a lawyer now, you should know better.”

Mike just nodded but didn’t look at all bothered by his comment.

“So, why haven’t you? Clearly you can have anyone you want, so why not?”

“Because I’m too dangerous for humans and I hate most other vampires, remember, and I’m not really into bestiality so that eliminated the wolves and leaves me with no one.”

Mike’s eyes widened.

“Wolves, what wolves, there are wolves? Like werewolves?”

Harvey realized he hadn’t mentioned them before.

“Shape shifters more like, and yes they exist. The only ones I know of living today are on the west coast near the Cullens, but they have a treaty so neither side kills the other, but I have met several over the years. Nice people, some really strange beliefs, but they are friendly enough.”

Mike was still agog.

“What are they like, do they change into wolves like right in front of you?”  
“Yes, I’ve seen them shift, it’s very fast and they are absolutely massive in wolf form, but they exist for only one reason, to kill vampires so they need to be big and strong to do that.”

“So they are only here to kill vampires, but they didn’t kill you.”

“We have a meeting of the minds when it comes to their mission, so they have no problem with me, but yes, they exist to kill vampires and protect humans, it’s their sole mission in life.”

“What is the treaty you mentioned, with the Cullen family?”

“The Cullen’s stay the hell off their land and don’t kill any humans in exchange for the wolves not destroying them, it’s a pretty even trade.”

Mike nodded dumbly. Harvey was glad that he seemed to have forgotten about his earlier line of questioning, it was getting a little too close to what he was trying to hide from him.

His happiness was short-lived, Mike the elephant never forgot.

“Why are you dangerous to humans as in a relationship? Other than the whole blood thing, because I know you have control over that.”

Harvey sighed with a little drama, trying to get him to drop it.

“You have only seen a glimpse of how strong I am, if I were to ever, shall we say, lose control, with a human, I could easily crush that person’s skull by accident. It’s a risk I can’t take.”

“I think you’re wrong.”

Harvey started at this, “I beg your pardon, I’m aware of my capabilities Mike and I choose not to take the risk.”

“Yeah, but you are completely and totally in control, and if it was someone you cared about, I don’t think you could possibly hurt them.”

Mike sounded an awful lot like he was trying to convince Harvey of this, and Harvey was clear on why now, but still disagreed.

“I’m not about to try, it’s too risky to even experiment with.”

Mike looked down at his hands, a slight flash of disappointment crossing his face.

They sat again quietly watching the movie, Mike didn’t ask any more questions and Harvey was dying to know what he was thinking, but the impermeable shield protecting his brain wouldn’t give an inch.

It was as Mike was heading to bed that Harvey heard the other vampire, and the sound was coming from the bedroom. Harvey shot past Mike at full tilt, leaving the younger man standing in the doorway looking shocked.

He got to the window as the other careened down the wall to street level. Harvey considered pursuing them down but caught the scent of a second one nearby and realized it might be a trap to get him to leave. Instead he growled a warning, making it clear he knew what they were up to but he knew they were long gone at that point. He glanced back at Mike who remained in the doorway, absently rubbing his shoulder and Harvey realized he had hit him on his way through and likely had injured him. He quickly crossed the room and grabbed Mike’s arm as gently as he could and assessed the injury. Mike shuddered slightly at his touch, though Harvey wasn’t sure if it was the cold or something else. After a thorough examination he determined that he had only bruised him, but he still felt terrible anyway.

“Harvey, would you relax, I’m fine. What they would have done I’m sure would have been far worse.”

Harvey shuddered slightly himself at that thought.

He let go of Mike’s arm and stepped away from him, their closeness was too enthralling for him. He could still feel the heat of Mike’s skin in his fingers and knew he would remember it for a long time.

Mike stared at him openly, before stepping forward to close the distance again between them. Harvey took another step back, and hit the wall. Mike again stepped forward, closing the distance and stepped again so that they were practically touching full length. Harvey couldn’t go back further unless he went through the wall, a thought that was starting to appeal to him as an escape. At the same time he was taking in the heat radiating off Mike’s body, the scent of him right under his nose and the way the light kept playing off the light blue of his eyes. He was completely entranced by this human.

Mike licked his lips in a quick flick before he leaned forward suddenly and planted them on Harvey’s.

Harvey in turn went as still as stone in shock but this didn’t seem to deter the younger man at all, who remained pressed against him, waiting for Harvey to respond.

Harvey’s mind detached from his body again and he responded hungrily to the kiss. There was no blood lust, just plain lust and soon he had Mike pressed against the opposite wall. When Mike moaned softly into his mouth and moved against Harvey’s body, he woke up. He wanted this so badly it hurt, but he had to stop, it couldn’t happen.

He tore away from Mike suddenly and shot into the living room. He heard Mike made a noise of confusion before footfall announced his arrival behind him.

“What’s wrong? We were fine.”

“Mike, it’s too risky, just leave it at that OK?”

“No, Harvey, give yourself credit, you weren’t hurting me at all, if anything it was all the opposite of hurt, so why are you still worried?”  
“I am not arguing this with you, it’s just too dangerous.”

He heard Mike attempting to sneak up behind him and moved quickly as he felt fingers on his back. Mike stared at him with hurt plain in his eyes and Harvey felt his heart break.

“Mike, you need to understand, I do want this, more than anything, but you matter too much to me for me to take any chances. Please understand.”

Mike appeared softened at this, and he nodded and looked down.

“Why don’t you try to get some sleep, I’ll keep an eye out.”

“After everything that has just happened, do you honestly think I could sleep? That was the fastest turn of events in history, what with the murderous vampire breaking in and then the kiss, I’m a little hyped up right now.”

“I see. I understand I suppose. What do you want to do then?”  
“Can I ask you more questions?”  
Harvey nodded, that was fine, but then thought of something. “Only if I can ask you some too, you have to remember, I don’t know what your thinking and can’t get your history through your mind, so I guess I have to do it the old-fashioned way.”

Mike rubbed his hands together and Harvey laughed. They resettled on the couch and started talking. The mood was far more relaxed between them since the cards were all on the table now and Harvey felt completely relaxed with their relationship now. He was happy Mike was willing to accept things as they were and felt at peace with them.   
Harvey told Mike about his life, living through wars, and all the changes that the world had undergone in his lifetime. Mike seemed to particularly enjoy Harvey’s stories of when he was a part of Henry the eighth’s court and his descriptions of the eccentric man.

Mike told Harvey about his parents and how they died. How much his grandmother meant to him and all the things he had done to make the money to keep her in a good home.

Harvey decided that he needed to help Mike financially, he hated seeing the intense worry on his face as he described all of the medical expenses he faced. He knew Mike wasn’t fishing for money, just being honest, that made it easier to make the decision to help.

“Mike, please do not take this the wrong way, but I’m happy to help you. I’ll give you any sum you need to take care of everything.” As it was, he fully intended on giving Mike half of what he had anyway, he never wanted him to suffer in any way again.

Mike looked up surprised and blushed a little.

“Wait, Harvey, that isn’t what I meant, I wasn’t trying to get you to help me, trust me, oh wow, I feel like a jerk now, I’m not trying to sponge off of you, I promise.”

Harvey reached up and grabbed his flustered hands, knowing that sometimes, physical contact was the only way to get his point across.

“I know Mike, shut up. But I have more than enough, I’ve had 1500 years to accrue it after all, more than I’ll ever need, and I don’t want you to have to worry, I want you to be able to care for your grandmother in any way you want, give her everything she will ever want or need. She did a good job raising you, she deserves it.”

He could see tears pooling in Mike’s eyes as he took in Harvey’s sincerity. He sniffed a few times, clearly trying to compose himself.

“Thank you, but, I’ll pay you back, I promise.”

“You already have, trust me.”

Mike looked genuinely touched at that comment and leapt forward and gave Harvey a big hug. Clearly Harvey was going to have to figure out what the boundaries were and establish them. The hugging was ok though, he figured he could control himself during something like that and returned it gently.

“I’ll set up an account tomorrow for you and give you the numbers.”

“An account? What?”

“Off shore. People in high places might ask questions of you suddenly having money.”

Mike looked perplexed, clearly he had no idea just how rich he was about to become. Harvey laughed in his head; he couldn’t wait to see his face when he found out.

They returned to their relaxed state and Mike yawned and Harvey scooted him off to bed. Mike turned to him suddenly in the door to the bedroom though, his eyes narrowed a little in suspicion.

“Do you watch me sleep?”

If Harvey could blush, he knew he would have been beet red at that moment and was never happier to no longer have to worry about that as he was right then.

“Um, I did last night after I smelled the other vampire.” He was in no way mentioning the window voyeurism; that would make things awkward for sure.

Mike pursed his lips, trying to hide his smirk of amusement.

“Was that the only time?”

 _Oh shit_ , Harvey thought.

“Why do you ask?”

“I swear I saw you once outside my bedroom window in my apartment. So I ask again, was last night the only time?”

Harvey was repeatedly swearing inside his head, and he knew he was getting shifty eyed but couldn’t stop it.

“Uh huh, I thought so, do you realize how creepy that is?”

Harvey looked down shamefully, but then looked up defiantly.

“You had people after you about the drugs, there are other vampires in the city, you seem to have a bit of a death wish, your scared of nothing, so do you blame me?”

“You realize I’m almost thirty years old, I have survived this long just fine without you.”

Harvey started a little at this, he hadn’t realized how close they were in human years, Mike looked so damn young.

“Nevertheless, I was protecting you, I think I deserve a thanks for that.”

Mike surpressed a laugh and leveled a stern, but amused look at him.

“Fine, thank you. However, you will stop watching me sleep, do you hear me. It ends now.”

Harvey fiddled with his pant leg a little but nodded. He figured he would just wait until Mike was asleep and then sneak in.

“And don’t you dare sneak in after I’m asleep, I’ll know your there now.”

 _Shit._ Harvey silently cursed.

“If I think there is a vampire outside the window, I’m coming in, your feelings be damned.”

“Fine, if my life is in imminent danger, you may enter, otherwise, stay out.”

With that he closed the door behind him and Harvey sat on the couch feeling at loose ends. He had spent so much time recently watching Mike sleep that he now didn’t know what to do with himself. He certainly wasn’t about to jerk off with Mike in the next room.

He spent the first hour wandering around the living room picking up books or magazines and growing tired of them immediately. He had stolen to the door a few times and listened for Mike’s deep breathing of sleep, but had moved away every time he heard movement. He went out onto the patio and sniffed around, attempting to investigate the other two vampires, but caught nothing new. It was a windy evening so their scent was long gone.

He wandered back into the living room and attempted to watch a movie, but it didn’t hold his attention.

He crept back up to the bedroom door and could distinctly hear Mike breathing deeply, indicating he was sound asleep.

Harvey turned the door handle silently and slipped in. He waited for a few seconds to see if Mike reacted at all, but heard nothing. He silently moved to the chair and sat down. He suddenly felt defiant, Mike couldn’t tell him what to do. Then he realized the kid had a point, it was creepy. But Harvey couldn’t stop himself. He watched him for the rest of the night and slipped out twenty minutes before he knew Mike’s phone alarm was going to go off to shower and dress.

He was neatly seated on the sofa reading the newspaper when Mike came out of the bedroom and wandered into the kitchen. He heard him pouring orange juice in a glass and then he returned to the living room and sat down next to Harvey.

“How long did you watch me last night?”

Harvey stiffened. He knew damn right well the kid hadn’t woken up and therefore had no proof he was there, he was just fishing for a reaction and Harvey wasn’t going to give it to him.

“I never went in. I know the rules.”

Mike mhmed sarcastically before getting up and heading to the shower himself. Harvey couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up his throat. He had never met anyone quite like Mike. He really was his perfect match.

 

 

The day went on without incident and the evening was calm as well. Mike made himself some food when they got home and Harvey spent the time on the patio avoiding the smell.

They talked through a movie and Mike reminded Harvey of the rules before he went to bed. Harvey waited until he could hear Mike breathing heavily in deep sleep before he turn the door handle. Then he heard the loud bang and saw the book on the floor. Mike had booby-trapped the door handle in an effort to catch Harvey in the act, and it had worked.

As this realization hit him he glanced up to find Mike sitting up in bed failing at hiding his laugh and just silently nodded and closed the door as he left. He waited until he got to the living room before he started laughing himself. Mike was completely and totally frustrating his efforts and while it was driving him insane, he was also very much enjoying their interactions.

He heard the bedroom door open and Mike stalked out with a smug expression on his face at his own cleverness and Harvey just laughed harder.

“I knew it. I knew you snuck in there last night and I knew you would try again tonight.”

Harvey fought his laugh and did his best to straighten his face.

“I thought I heard something and came to check on you, how dare you be so suspicious of me.”

Mike looked at him from under his eyebrows and Harvey had to chew on his bottom lip to stop from laughing.

“Ok, I’ll admit, that was a clever idea, and you got me. But I’m bored and you are fascinating to watch. Did you know you sometimes talk when you sleep?”  
It was usually gibberish and laughing, but it amused Harvey to no end.

Mike’s face flushed and his eyes widened, evidently no one had told him before.

“What? I DO! Oh my God that’s embarrassing. You’ve heard me?”  
“Relax, it’s never anything embarrassing, it’s nothing, but you laugh a lot as well. You are far more entertaining at night than any movie I could watch.”  
“You are not selling me on the idea of you watching me sleep. Now cut it out!”

Flustered with embarrassment Mike retreated to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Harvey felt bad and went and thought about opening the door to talk to him, but decided to knock instead.

“Go away Harvey.” Was the muffled response.

“Mike, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to humiliate you. I promise you that you have never said anything embarrassing, it’s mostly just mumbling. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Whatever, just go back to the living room.”

The sound of glass breaking had Harvey through the door in an instant and this time he managed to grab the bastard before he made it back out the window.

He pressed the red-eyed monster against the wall and went straight into his head to find out who they were, what they wanted and how they knew about Mike.

His name was Ephram, he was a minion of one of Aro’s minions doing surveillance on Harvey. It didn’t take long before Harvey discovered that Aro knew about Mike, was fully aware of his feelings towards the younger human and was coming up with a plan to get to Harvey through Mike. The other vampire just stared at him with terrified awe, he knew he was about to die, he had been warned about getting caught and he had failed.

Once Harvey got all of the information he needed he wrenched the other vampire towards the broken window and threw him out, destroying him in midair on the way down to the street so that all that landed was dust.

Then he heard Mike behind him, gasping in fear and was beside him instantly.

Mike dove into his arms and held on tight and Harvey let him, this was a moment that Mike needed him and he gave in to it.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, but he’s gone, you don’t need to worry about him anymore.”

“What… What did he want?”

“He’s a messenger for the Volturi, keeping an eye on me.”  
“And they know about me now.”

“Yes, but thanks to him, I already know what they are up to. I’ll stop it before it starts, you won’t get hurt, I promise.”

“What is their plan?”

“They haven’t finalized anything yet but it spans from kidnapping you to changing you to,” Harvey stopped, he realized he didn’t really want to tell Mike that Aro was considering killing Mike in an attempt to lower Harvey’s guard, to make him vulnerable in his state of grief.

“To what Harvey, are they going to kill me?”

Harvey sighed, there was no point in hiding it, Mike knew the stakes when he had figured out what Harvey was in the first place.

“Yes, but I will not let them even remotely close to you, ok?”

“Ok. But to be sure, I think you should stay in here tonight.”

Harvey nodded, the entire jovial attitude they had had only a few minutes earlier about Harvey watching Mike sleep was gone. Things were far more serious now.

Harvey used the coffee table as a stop-gap in the broken window and then shooed Mike into bed, promising to stay. He settled in his chair and turned up all of his senses for anything out of the ordinary.

Mike seemed restless as he tossed about before he sat up suddenly.

“Instead of sitting in the chair, can you sit on the bed? I would just feel better if you were closer.”

Harvey felt his eyebrow rise of it’s own accord at the suggestion.

“Relax, I’m not propositioning you, I just want to know your close.”

The pleading in his voice went straight to Harvey’s core and he nodded and walked over to the bed and laid down next to Mike.

Mike in turn curled close to Harvey’s side and as he slipped further into sleep got closer and closer until he had his head resting on Harvey’s chest.

Harvey couldn’t imagine that this was comfortable, he was cold on the best of days and the general texture of stone, but the contact seemed to relax Mike immensely so he decided to just let him be. The warm weight of Mike’s body next to his was nice, and he felt himself relax a bit as well.

Aro was already getting frustrated at his lack of cohesive plan, since all the ones he came up with he knew would never work against Harvey who would just destroy them all before they were able to even try to carry them out. He had also just become aware of Ephram’s death at Harvey’s hands and knew Harvey was on to him. Harvey almost laughed when Aro realized that Harvey was likely listening to his thoughts right at that moment.

Though in many ways Harvey knew that he would be able to keep Mike safe just fine, he hated the fact that he was going to have to do this for Mike’s entire life now and while he was fine with that, it was completely unfair to Mike.

Mike was human and should be living a normal human life free of all of this insane paranormal activity. He shouldn’t be scared for his life and accepting this bizarre arrangement of a relationship they had. He deserved to be with someone who could give him what he wanted and needed physically as a connection, which Harvey never could. Harvey could give him all of the emotional attachment but their relationship could never be complete and a human shouldn’t have to accept that.

Harvey realized that while Edward had been against Bella’s change for so long, he was now beyond happy that she was a vampire because their relationship was at a new level and suddenly a lot of Carlisle’s thinking made sense. But the idea of taking Mike’s life, it made him feel like a monster; he couldn’t do it.

No, he decided that he needed to let Mike go. He was being selfish and incredibly unfair attempting to keep him there as his own and Mike needed to live a life that was free of Harvey’s influence. It was going to hurt like hell, but he had to say goodbye. He would always watch him and protect him somehow, but it would be from afar. He knew that by leaving Mike the others would forget about him, thinking that he hadn’t meant as much to Harvey and that would leave the younger man much safer than if Harvey stayed with him.

Mike sighed softly in his sleep, he wasn’t breathing as deeply so wasn’t totally sound asleep.

Harvey knew Mike would be crushed, especially since he had gone to sleep with the assurance that Harvey would always be there with him protecting him. He knew he was throwing a giant curveball, but he honestly felt as though it was the best choice for Mike’s life, which mattered most to him.

Harvey decided to end things tomorrow.

 

 

He slipped out from under Mike’s clinging limbs early and moved back to his chair before he woke up. He had stayed beside him for most of the night because he wanted to savour his last night with him, but now it was time to start separating himself.

Mike stirred almost immediately at Harvey’s disappearance from the bed and sat up blinking his eyes and looking at him in confusion.

“Hey, why did you leave? Was I making you uncomfortable.”

Harvey steeled himself and kept his face level.

“No, but we need to talk.”

“Uh oh, that sounds ominous. What did I say while I was sleeping? I assure you, I didn’t mean it.” Mike joked, but seeing that Harvey’s serious expression wasn’t changing he became more serious himself.

“Harvey, what’s wrong? Are they already here?”

“No, and what I’m about to do will make sure they never are?”

Mike wrinkled his brow in confusion and Harvey had never seen anything more beautiful.

“I’m leaving Mike. I am getting out of here and going far, they will all know where I am and watch me there and leave you alone. You can go back to your life as it was, though I recommend staying out of the illegal careers business, but nevertheless, you can go back to being a normal human.”

Mike’s mouth dropped open for a few seconds.

“No, no, no, you can’t go, why are you even saying this Harvey? You promised to protect me and now your reneging on that and just leaving?”

“This is me protecting you Mike, if I leave you, they forget about you and follow me. You can go back to normal, I’ll still give you the money so you will be ok, but this is the best way to keep you safe.”

Harvey watched with heavy pain in his chest as a single tear trickled down Mike’s cheek.

“But they know that I know about you, that I know vampires exist, they will come after me over that alone, I’m sure.”

“The rules are mostly meaningless Mike, they know that if you were to start telling people that you would be admitted to a mental hospital before anyone would believe you. You knowing is not a concern to them.”

“But what about us?”

“What about us? We are not really an us. I can’t give you what you want or need Mike, only another human can, this was a bad idea from the get go and I should never have let it get this far, but I did and I’m sorry about that, but I’m stopping it now.”  
“Harvey… but”

“Mike, I’m sorry, but this is the only way, I’ll be gone by tonight. Forget about me, move on, enjoy your life, you deserve to.”

With that he rose and left the room, unable to look into those big blue eyes any longer. Mike didn’t follow him, too distraught and in shock to move at the moment.

Harvey went to his computer and with quick fingers set up the bank accounts in Mike’s name, transferred the money and wrote down all of the instructions for Mike to access everything.

Then he retrieved the deed for his apartment from his safe and signed the necessary paperwork to give it to Mike. He didn’t want him going back to his crappy apartment.

He wrote a quick resignation and sent it to Jessica as well as a letter of apology to Donna.

By the time he had finished all of this Mike finally emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed with his bag in his hand looking sullen.

“Mike, you don’t have to leave.”

“Well I’m not about to stay here, you don’t want me, you have made that clear, so I’m getting out of here.”

“Mike, I never said I don’t want you, trust me, I do, this is for your own good. And you don’t have to leave; you own the place now anyway. I’m the one who’s leaving.”

 Mike glared at him.

“No, you know what, if you wanted me, you wouldn’t be going so that is bullshit and do you honestly think I want to stay here?”

Harvey was in front of him immediately, holding his gaze while gripping his arms as firmly as he could without hurting him.

“I do want you, I’m doing this to protect you, to make your life better because I refuse to be selfish and ruin it.”

“What about how I feel hmm? Because honestly, you are the best thing to ever happen to me and I have never felt as though you were ruining my life, never, completely the opposite actually.”

“Mike, I’m ruining it by putting you in danger. That isn’t fair to you.”

Mike shook off his hands and backed up.

“You know what Harvey, fuck you, I don’t want anything from you, not your money, not this place, just leave, and forget about me since it will be so easy for you apparently. I’ll go back to my crappy little life and forget about you.”

“Mike…”

Mike ignored him and stalked out the front door, slamming it for good effect. Harvey considered going after him, but that would only confuse the issue. He wanted it done, and it was. Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose he resigned himself and went to the bedroom to pack his own bag. He gathered all of the papers for Mike up and put them into an envelope to drop off on his way out of town. He hoped Mike wouldn’t just burn them but knew he had a right to do what he wanted with Harvey’s offerings and honestly wouldn’t blame him if he did have a bonfire.

Once ready he left his apartment for the last time and headed down to street level and hailed a cab. After sliding the papers under Mike’s door like a coward he returned to the cab and ordered him to the airport. He knew he was being watched and word would get around that he had left New York and Mike behind. He hoped this plan would work because otherwise all of this pain had been for nothing.

 

 

_3 Months Later_

 

Harvey glanced out at the snow gently falling on the streets of Moscow, it’s silent decent both beautiful and haunting. He flipped open his laptop and did his usual daily check on the accounts he had set up for Mike. As usual they hadn’t been touched, Mike had most definitely burned the papers.

Being unable to be in the kid’s head meant that Harvey didn’t know what he was doing or even how he was feeling at that moment, something that frustrated him to no end.

Using Aro he had always made sure no one was going after him, but as he predicted, once he had left, they lost interest in the human anyway. They had already set up spies throughout the frigid Russian city to keep a close eye on him and had vacated New York almost entirely.

When he had arrived in Russia he had moved into a tiny hotel room and had not left for almost the first month. He had no idea what to do with himself, how to start again, and whether or not he even wanted to bother. He had already decided that when Mike died, and he hoped it would be from old age, that he would willingly give himself up for slaughter at the hands of the Volturi to end his own suffering.

He had scoffed at Edward’s dramatics when he had gone off to Buenos Aires and then on to Italy himself thinking Bella dead, but now Harvey understood his sentiment.

He started a bit when his phone rang and was surprised he hadn’t already seen it coming. He really had been suppressing his instincts and abilities more than he thought. He really only used mind reading to hear Aro now and had shut everyone else out.

He looked at the display and saw Carlisle’s number and debated on answering. He figured that he had heard the story of Harvey’s relationship with a human and was calling to check on him, having witnessed it himself in his own family. Harvey wasn’t sure he could deal with sympathy at that moment so let it go to voicemail.

He sensed that someone was trying to reach him telepathically as well, but ignored it too. Carlisle was a good friend, but he didn’t want to deal with anyone at that moment.

Changing into hunting clothes he headed out to the woods and spent the night running without catching anything. He didn’t really need to eat, but needed to do something to fill the time.

When he got back to his room, he noticed his phone blinking that he had a message but figured he would deal with it later. After showering and getting dressed he paced around the room for a few minutes before spotting the phone again. He picked it up finally and read that there were in fact over fifty messages waiting for him as well as several texts.

Now he was confused, what in hell did Carlisle want him that desperately for?

Deciding he wasn’t ready to open the mental line of communication yet and didn’t have the patience to listen to fifty messages he just called Carlisle’s number.

“Harvey, my goodness, finally, where are you?”

“Don’t worry about that, what’s wrong Carlisle?”

“Well, we have a visitor here, by the name of Mike who says he knows you, and he is asking me to change him.”

Harvey just about dropped the phone, the little bugger had found the Cullens. All thoughts that Mike had moved on were gone and Harvey couldn’t help the small feeling of pride in the kid’s cleverness that crept up. He was smart, he had to hand him that.

“Don’t you dare change him. You understand me, he stays human.”

“I have denied him, but he’s pretty insistent and is making it clear he will find a way no matter what. I had to call you because I am not making this decision.”

Harvey sighed, “just keep him there, I’m on my way, but don’t tell him that.”

“Of course, we will see you soon.”

Harvey hung up and stared at the phone for a few minutes. Now what the hell was he going to do? He knew that he really shouldn’t be that surprised at this development, he had told Mike about Carlisle after all. But at the same time he had really misjudged the strength of Mike’s feelings for him. He had assumed that the angry way in which he had left would propel him into moving on faster, but clearly the opposite had happened and now he was trying to become a vampire just to spite Harvey. Grabbing his bag that he had never really unpacked he headed for the airport. There was nothing else he could do at that point but go and try to talk some sense into the kid. He just hoped he would listen this time.

 

 

It was late in the evening when he pulled into the Cullen’s driveway. He saw movement in the trees and assumed the wolves were watching. Carlisle opened the front door before he had even started ascending the steps and looked at him with sympathy and understanding, which was the last thing Harvey wanted.

“He’s asleep, we convinced him to think it over for another twenty-four hours.”

“Good, let him sleep, I’ll talk to him in the morning. I’m sorry for this Carlisle. I hope it hasn’t affected your treaty with the wolves at all.”

“No, of course not, we are all on the same side now did I tell you, one of the wolves imprinted on Edward and Bella’s daughter.”  
Harvey had been weirded out by that entire scene in the first place, it was so unnatural for a human and vampire to have a baby, but having one of the wolves imprint on it was way too twilight zone for him. He fought to keep the grimace off his face at that news, though the expression on Edward’s face led him to believe that he felt the same about the situation.

“Edward, I trust you and your family are well.”

“We are, thank you. Renesmee is growing quickly.”

Behind Edward stood Bella with the aforementioned Renesmee in her arms looking at Harvey curiously. Bella on the other hand wore a face that made it clear that she was on Mike’s side in the argument. Having recently been denied what she wanted herself, she clearly empathized with his predicament. This concerned Harvey, the last thing he wanted was for Mike to have an ally in the vampire world other than himself.

“Bella will not touch him, we promise, she’s too young herself and unpredictable, and she fears she would not be able to stop herself.”

Bella nodded at this, though she clearly still had choice words for Harvey and he was hearing them loud in his head. He had long ago figured out how to get around Bella’s shield, which made Mike’s that much more frustrating for him.

Esme stepped forward and gave him a warm hug and smile.

“The others are out hunting, you will see them tomorrow.”

“That’s ok, where is he?”  
Harvey intended on being in the room when he woke up, because the lecture would be starting immediately upon Mike opening his eyes.

“He’s upstairs, first bedroom on the right.”

Harvey nodded and excused himself and went up.

Mike lay on his stomach as usual, breathing deep. Harvey pulled a chair over to the side of the bed where Mike was and sat down and waited. He could still hear Bella informing him that he was being a jerk for not listening to what Mike wanted, but he tuned her out. He heard the wolves pacing their routes outside and a few hours later the sound of the others returning home. He just watched Mike, breathing softly, his face as youthful as always and tried to come up with what he was going to say.

Mike woke as the sun was starting to come up, though he didn’t open his eyes immediately. He just rolled lazily onto his back and stretched and yawned, clearly having enjoyed the rest immensely. Harvey tried to work out why, though he assumed it was because Mike had made his mind up and was completely at ease with it. He was about to get the shock of his life.

When he finally did open his eyes, he glanced around the room and when they finally settled on Harvey he jumped in shock and sat up immediately.

“Harvey, holy shit… how long have you…”  
Harvey just cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow.

“Of course, they called you, how silly of me to think they wouldn’t.” Mike rubbed his forehead in frustration.

“Yes, they called me, what the hell do you think you’re doing? I left to prevent you from joining this world and now I hear you’re going behind my back.”

Harvey’s annoyance was clear in his voice, but Mike just glared back at him defiantly.

“You left, you no longer have a say in my life.”

“I may not, but I can forbid them from doing it, and I assure you that you will not find another vampire who will do it without killing you and you know that.”

Mike huffed and turned his face away angrily. He knew Harvey was right but wasn’t about to admit it.

“Again, I reiterate, you left, you took off and started again, so why do you think you can just come back in and start making decisions again and forbidding people from doing something that I want.”

“Easy, I will always prevent this. Deal with it. I left for your own good, though I should have known that you are bad for your own good.”

Mike’s gaze on him turned icy and he got up from the bed and stalked out of the room.

Harvey waited a moment before following, he really hadn’t wanted this to become a public scene, but Mike could be dramatic sometimes.

“Bella?”

That got Harvey moving, while Carlisle seemed to believe she wouldn’t do it, Harvey was not convinced.

He got in front of Mike as he was about halfway down and she was at the bottom looking up curiously, not knowing why she had been called.

“Bella, leave, this is between us.”  
“Harvey, listen to him, I know you don’t want to listen to me, but listen to him, you have no idea how hurtful it is to think that the person you want to be with forever doesn’t want to be with you forever as well.”

This hit him hard, he hadn’t looked at it that way, and judging by Mike’s face when she said it, she had hit the nail on the head.

“Bella, go.” He heard he turn and walk away and he returned his attention to Mike.

“She’s right you know, that’s what it feels like, and you made it that much worse by leaving, and honestly I don’t know what to think. You claim to want me, to care about me, but you don’t want me with you for good, your happy to let me grow old and die, and to let it happen with you hundreds of miles away, so honestly Harvey, what is it. Be honest with me, if you don’t care about me, don’t want me then just say it and I’ll leave, I’ll forget about being a vampire and move on with my life, because what would be the point. But if you have been telling the truth, that you do want to be with me, then why are you so against it being for forever?”

Harvey took a breath, Mike’s eyes were pleading with him and he knew he couldn’t lie, as much as he wanted to at that moment. He wanted to lie and tell him that he wasn’t in love with him, that he wasn’t his entire world, just so that Mike would leave and stop pressing to be changed. But Harvey knew Mike would never move on, they would both live their lives separately but completely miserable. Evidently imprinting was just a strong for humans as well. Harvey met his gaze and told the truth.

“I have never lied to you, every time I told you I wanted to be with you it was the truth. I love you more than anything on this planet. Please understand, I left to protect you, to give you a chance at a normal life and it was the hardest thing I have ever done, I was nothing without you, but the you I want is the one standing in front of me right now. You are perfect just as you are and I don’t want to change that in any way. I assure you, when you leave this earth, so will I, so we will have the same amount time together, I won’t go on without you. I couldn’t. Mike, this happened so fast, within weeks our relationship progressed at lightening speed, I refuse to let you make such a massive decision so quickly.” Mike nodded though with some sadness, it was almost everything he wanted to hear.

He could still hear Bella’s words in his head, and more importantly how happy she and Edward were now. Considering the evidence they supplied, was it absolutely the worse thing if Mike became a vampire. Harvey thought hard. He decided on a compromise, he was reasonably sure that Mike would be pleased with.

“I’ll make you deal.” Mike’s head snapped up at this. “Give it a year, you are not making this decision this fast no matter how sure you think you are. So give it a year, and then we’ll talk again.”

Mike’s eyes narrowed, clearly he was working up a counter offer.

“Six months.”

“No, one year, 365 days. I’m not arguing this with you.”

“You said it was a deal. You stating the terms of what I have to do without any offering anything in return isn’t a deal, it’s a demand.”

 _The kid is already one hell of a lawyer_ , Harvey thought.

“Fine, fair enough, what do you want.”

“You, all of you, and you know what I mean. Also, if you leave me again, all bets are off.”

This was perfectly acceptable to Harvey, though he kept his satisfaction off his face.

“Fine, deal.”

With that Mike jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Harvey’s neck, and if Harvey hadn’t been a stone statue they likely would have toppled down the stairs.

He heard Bella’s approval of the arrangement in his head and told her to mind her own business.

Mike pulled back a bit and looked at him. “Can we go home now?”  
Harvey just laughed. “I suppose, but where is home now?”  
“New York, your apartment, though I suspect it’ll need some dusting now. I still have the keys.”

“Why in hell haven’t you been living there? I know you were pissed at me, but really, it’s yours, why not take it?”

“Because it reminded me of you.”

Harvey sighed at him, but nodded.

“Fine, let’s go home.”

It wasn’t until they were on the plane that it hit him suddenly. Mike was curled up beside him asleep with his head against Harvey’s shoulder, which gave him the time to actually think over their conversation and that’s when he had the aha moment. Mike wanted all of him, and he realized what that statement actually meant. He had agreed without fully realizing what he was agreeing to. How the hell was he going to get out of this?  
“Shit,” Harvey whispered and almost laughed out loud, the kid was clever.

 

 

They spent the first day back in New York straightening everything out. Jessica was more than happy to take Harvey back since Louis had quite royally fucked everything up in his absence. She even agreed to let him bring Mike back as well; she was so overjoyed at Harvey’s return she didn’t even care who he brought with him.

Donna took more apologizing and buttering up. Harvey explained everything that had happened to her, but she still wanted him to kiss her ass for the day and he willingly complied. She had been forced to work for Louis, she deserved some recognition for that.

The second day was spent moving the rest of Mike’s crap over to their now shared apartment, since Mike demanded Harvey put his name back on the deed as well.

It wasn’t until the third day that Mike decided to broach the part of their agreement that Harvey had been very cleverly avoiding so far.

Harvey was lying next to Mike in bed leaning against the headboard, reading a brief while Mike watched the game on TV. He could feel the kid stealing glances at him every few minutes and suddenly he reached over and knocked the brief out of Harvey’s hand and maneuvered himself so he was straddling Harvey’s lap and face to face with him before Harvey had a chance to stop him.

“I was reading that.”

“Shut up, you’ve already read it like twenty times and you know it. It’s time to invoke the part of the deal you agreed to.”

With that he leaned forward and kissed Harvey rather seductively.

Two things were becoming clear to Harvey, one: he was going to have one hell of a time getting out of this because he did in fact agree to it, and second: Mike was far more experienced in this department that he was and a part of his ego was worried that it showed.

When he felt Mike’s hands attempting to lift his shirt, Harvey gently stopped them.

“Mike, slow down. None of my concerns have been erased you know, in regards to this. I still think it’s way too dangerous.”

“Edward and Bella managed just fine, I’m sure you will be ok as well, you’ve had more practice at controlling yourself.”

“That’s the point, I have controlled myself almost to a fault, and now you are asking me to lose control.”

“Harvey, would you friggin’ relax, I think your biggest problem is that you are over thinking it.”

Harvey knew that was probably true, but he still didn’t want to admit that out loud.

Mike started kissing a line down his jaw to his neck and Harvey could feel his body reacting appropriately. Tentatively he slid his hands up Mike’s thighs, feeling the taught muscle and body heat through his loose pajama pants. Mike groaned appreciatively at this and Harvey felt a bit chuffed, he had done something right.

Mike’s mouth returned to his while his hands again returned to removing Harvey’s clothes.

Harvey was still arguing in his head about whether or not this was a good idea, and he felt himself tense unintentionally as Mike traced a thumb across his nipple.

Mike huffed with a bit of frustration into his mouth, sensing the war going on in the head in front of him.

“Here’s the deal, I will stay on top, giving me all of the control, you just lie there and enjoy yourself.”

The yes side won, mainly because Mike happened to grind his ass ever so slightly into Harvey’s lap, but also because this seemed like a method that could work. And also, if Mike was in control, his inexperience would be far easier to mask, at least he hoped.

Sensing no disagreement from Harvey on the terms, Mike pulled his shirt off entirely and reclaimed his mouth.

Harvey continued sliding his hands up Mike’s waist and up under his shirt, enjoying the sensation of his soft warm skin against his hands. Mike pulled back and removed his shirt himself and then leaned down kissing a trail down Harvey’s chest while crawling backwards on his knees. As he felt warm breathe against the space where the waistband of his pants was just occupying only seconds before Harvey couldn’t help the low moan that escaped his lips. Mike continued kissing a trail following Harvey’s pants as he slid them off and tossed them on the floor before standing briefly beside the bed to remove his own. Harvey took in the sight quite eagerly, but was actually feeling ever so slightly bashful at being naked in front of another person for the first time. He was happy yet again that he could no longer blush.

Mike just gave him a sly smile before straddling Harvey’s calves and continuing kissing his way back up the opposite thigh while moving inward at the same time. As he ran his tongue up the crease between Harvey’s thigh and abdomen Harvey felt himself shudder uncontrollably. He had been turned on before, jerked off, even came, but that was nothing, absolutely nothing like what he was feeling at that moment.

Mike continued to tease his way around Harvey’s cock, which was rock hard and begging for attention. Harvey reached back and wrapped his fingers around the iron bars that crossed to create the headboard. He wanted to make sure his hands were busy to prevent them from doing something that could hurt Mike.

When Mike finally slid his mouth down Harvey’s cock he felt one of the bars snap like a twig in his left hand and when Mike pulled back up sucking the entire way and then ran his tongue across the head of his cock, the bar in the right hand snapped as well.

Harvey knew he would remark on shoddy workmanship later, but that wasn’t his priority at the moment. He laced his hands around the next bars nearest and restored his grip.

Mike continued to suck him a few more times before looking up at him under his eyelashes and appeared to be waiting for something. Harvey had no idea what he wanted, and this fact clearly showed because Mike suddenly looked at him differently, almost curiously for a second, but he seemed to let it go.

“Harvey, do you have lube?”

Harvey stared at him blankly for a few seconds longer but then realized the type of lube he was referring to, and shook his head, a bit embarrassed.

Mike just laughed softly and got up and went to his own drawer in the bathroom and returned with some as well as a condom.

Harvey noticed his quick glance at the already broken bars on the headboard but again, he said nothing, just smirked slightly.

Mike opened the condom and rolled it down Harvey’s cock, who almost came at the returning touch. Then he opened the lube and glancing again at Harvey’s hands gripping the headboard, clearly decided he was on his own for the moment.

He straddled Harvey again but remained up on his knees. Squirting a fair amount of lube on his fingers he reached behind him to prepare himself. Harvey could only watch mesmerized and every so slightly upset that he couldn’t see what was going on behind Mike at the same time as watching his beautiful face as he opened himself up.

Since he seemed to be in control at the moment he released his right hand from his death grip on the bed and reached up to stroke Mike’s cock. The action got him a sly smile and Mike leaned forward to kiss him hungrily. Harvey increased the speed of his right hand slowly and felt Mike’s hips bucking forward into it. Mike moaned into his mouth and leaned back again. He grabbed the lube and poured a liberal amount onto Harvey’s cock and began stroking him at the same rhythm as Harvey hand was doing to him a few times.

“You ready?”

Harvey gave him a look that asked if he was serious, since he didn’t seem to have the ability to talk at the moment.

Mike laughed softly at this and then slowly lowered himself onto Harvey’s cock, inch by inch. Feeling control disappearing Harvey quickly returned his hand to the bed frame for safeties sake and Mike looked a bit disappointed but understanding at the same time.

When he was fully sheathed inside Mike they stayed still for a moment, and Harvey took in the feeling of being buried inside of someone so deep. In his 1500 plus years, it was the best moment so far.

Mike started rocking slowly in small moves and Harvey felt another bar break in his left hand and Mike stopped.

“Would you stop breaking the damn bed!”

Harvey looked away sheepishly, “sorry.”

Mike resumed his movements but was increasing the speed and length of them a little quicker this time. Harvey now wrapped his hands around the main connecting bar at the top of the headboard, hoping it would be stronger. He knew he wasn’t going to last long after everything Mike had done so far to him, but was glad to see that it seemed Mike was close as well.

Mike started riding him harder and faster and within minutes Harvey felt himself let go. He also heard the sound of metal, but didn’t pay it any mind at the moment, since he was otherwise occupied. He felt Mike shuddering on top of him and could feel the warm, wetness of his come on his chest and stomach before Mike flopped forward against him, completely spent.

He slid his arms around the younger man, almost cradling him and felt completely and totally happy, more than he had ever been in his life.

They lay together panting for a few minutes before Mike lifted his head to look Harvey in the eyes, a smile playing about his lips. At least until his eyes went behind Harvey, then they widened in shock.

“What the hell did you do?”

Harvey was confused for a second, but then remembered the metallic noise he had heard while he was coming and could only imagine the state of the headboard at the moment, he almost didn’t want to look but did, slowly. The main bar was pulled apart in the space between where his hands had been. The bars connecting to this section were all broken off and there were several dangerous looking sharp pieces sticking out everywhere.

“Oops,” was the first thing that came to mind, and therefore out of his mouth.

Mike started laughing then, and Harvey couldn’t help but join in. It took them both a solid five minutes to regain control of themselves.

After gulping in some air to talk Harvey finally managed to speak.

“And now you know why I was so nervous about this, don’t worry, I’ll fix it.”

Mike looked at him from under his eyebrows.

“By fix it, you mean buy a new one.”

“Something like that. Though I’ll take care of the dangerous pieces tonight, I don’t want you to accidentally impale yourself or anything.”

“Too late for that.”

Then they both laughed again. Mike slid off of Harvey slowly and went to get a cloth to clean up. Once that was finished Harvey turned his attention to the headboard. He attempted to reposition some of the pieces so they were less lethal, but in the end just pulled all of them off and piled them in the corner to deal with later.

Mike just watched all of this in awe, he never failed to be surprised at Harvey’s sheer strength. Harvey hated the slight longing that he saw in Mike’s eyes to be able to do the same thing. But there was still 362 days left in their agreement and he intended to hold him to it.

Mike curled up against him with his head on his chest once the dismemberment of the bed was done.

“Harvey?”  
“Hmm.”  
“Please don’t be mad at me asking this, but…”  
“What Mike, you aren’t reneging on our deal are you?”

“Er no, no, nothing to do with that.”

This was suspicious, what else could he want? Harvey was getting concerned that something was wrong, that maybe he had hurt Mike in some way.

“What is it? Did I hurt you? I knew that would happen…”

Mike’s hand came up and stopped him talking.  
“Settle down, it’s not that either. It’s just, I remember our conversation during the first few days when I was asking you all of the questions and you said then that you hadn’t had a relationship with anyone, even before you had become a vampire.”

Harvey knew immediately what the question was and shifted slightly in embarrassment.

“So, my question is, and again, don’t get mad, but was that your first time? You know? Doing it?”

Harvey had no clue how to answer this. His ego was screaming at him to lie but in so many ways, he had already told Mike, the kid was just looking for confirmation because that was how his analytical mind worked.

“Maybe… ok, not maybe, yes. Sorry, I should have told you outright.”

Mike lifted his head and perched his chin on Harvey’s chest, who did everything possible to avoid eye contact.

“Relax, it’s ok, I hope it was worth the wait.” Harvey could hear the slight amusement in his voice, but he clearly wasn’t bothered by this admission. Harvey glanced down and met his eyes finally. Mike gave him a genuine smile before moving forward and kissing his lips gently.

As Mike resettled his head on Harvey’s chest they both relaxed again. Though Mike started to giggle slightly.

“I can’t believe I popped your cherry.”

“Alright, enough, go to sleep.”

“Sorry.” He laughed once more before sighing softly and drifting off.

Mike might be jealous of his strength but Harvey was jealous of Mike’s ability to sleep, to shut off the world and recharge. Though Harvey figured even if he was human he probably wouldn’t have slept that night. His mind was all over the place with happy musings over every second of the sex, and also immense relief that the headboard had been the only casualty. He was still worried that things could get out of hand, but he was also happy that he now had a point of reference, he knew how it felt and the points when he was most unable to control himself and he felt as though he could work on that.

362 more days, Harvey intended on making good use of them.

 

 

When Mike went to get groceries the next day, since Harvey refused to go back to that store of horrors, he had a new headboard delivered. He had disposed of the battered remnants of the old one himself earlier in the morning so the deliverymen were none the wiser.

Mike looked at the new one and raised an eyebrow when he got home.

“Are you sure it’s strong enough?”

This one was made of marble and granite and was rather ornate for Harvey’s taste, not to mention ridiculously heavy, but he felt he needed something that could take abuse.

“We’ll see.”

Mike smirked. “Uh huh, Mr. it’s too dangerous, now you’re planning ahead.”

“It is part of the deal we made, I don’t dare renege on my end because it will allow you to do so and I don’t lose.”

“Yes, I suppose this could be looked at as a win-win situation. Well then, shall we test it out now?” Mike gave him an innocent look while removing his coat, then his t-shirt and then unzipping his pants.

Harvey leaned against the door-jamb and watched, enjoying a strip tease that for once, actually was meant for him.

Mike laughed at his expression and slipped his pants and socks off before hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and dropping them as well.

Harvey shot forward, lifted him and had him flat on his back on the bed in seconds.

“Whoa, that was unexpected.” Mike panted, clearly Harvey had surprised him far more than he intended but Mike was laughing now, so no harm done.

Harvey lifted his eyebrow while he lay on top of him, considering what he wanted to do first. He decided that he wanted to have fun with Mike for a while, tease him.

He started by kissing his lips, then moving to his jaw and down his throat. He could smell the blood moving just under the skin but found that he was in no way tempted to bite. It was Mike; he didn’t hurt Mike.

He kissed a line down his collarbone and then blew softly on it, enjoying the gasp it elicited from Mike.

He slowly made his way down his chest, taking detours to each nipple, sucking each in turn before blowing softly on them as well. He could feel Mike’s erection against his chest as he slid down but carefully avoided applying too much pressure in that area, he wanted to make this last longer.

He repeated the same route that Mike had taken on him the night before, down one leg and up the other and into his inner thigh. Mike was writhing by the time he got back up to his cock. Harvey licked a line up the under side of it, Mike jerking his hips off the bed as he did so and then blew on the wet line slowly and gently.

“Holy shit Harvey, suck me already.”

Harvey was rather enjoying getting to know every square inch of the younger man, but didn’t want to be too much of a cock tease.

Swirling his tongue around the tip a few times first to get an idea of how to do this, he finally took Mike into his mouth slowly. Mike immediately lifted his ass and attempted to push further in but Harvey placed one hand on his hip to stop him so he could get used to this. He found it was quite fun, he enjoyed the reaction he was getting from Mike and every noise he elicited from the younger man went to his own groin.

He stopped breathing, since he had that advantage, and lifted his hand from Mike’s hip to allow him to fuck his mouth. And Mike quickly obliged, bucking his hips forward while panting and moaning loudly before coming unexpectedly at the back of Harvey’s throat. Forced to swallow he glanced up to see Mike looking at him apologetically.

“Sorry, I should have warned you.”

Harvey just cocked his head to the side; he didn’t mind in the least, this was the most fun he had had in a long time.

He crawled up Mike on his hands and knees and leaned down and kissed him hungrily. He felt Mike’s hands exploring their way up his t-shirt before one slipped down to stroke his erection through his pants. Harvey moved his hips into the warm hand and groaned in Mike’s mouth.

Mike suddenly put his hands on his chest and shoved him, motioning for him to roll on his back before he climbed on top of Harvey and pushed his shirt up and started kissing a line down Harvey’s chest and stomach. He dipped his tongue into Harvey’s belly button as his nimble fingers undid his pants and started sliding them down.

As Mike slid his mouth down his cock Harvey reached up to grab the new stone headboard, hoping it would hold out better than the last.

This time he watched Mike more intently, thoroughly enjoying both the sight of his cheeks caving in as he sucked and the sensation at the same time. Mike took his time with him, intermittently licking and sucking before Harvey felt his hips moving of their own accord and knew he was close.

“Mike.” Was all he could manage before Mike pulled his mouth off and stroked him fast and hard with his hand and he came on his stomach.

He let go of the headboard once he came back down to earth and was pleased that none of it came with his hands. Perhaps it could handle this.

Mike grabbed his own t-shirt and cleaned up before collapsing half on top of Harvey and groaning contentedly.

“Is it more intense, as a vampire?”

“I have heard it is, but I don’t have a personal point of reference to compare it to as a human, so I can’t say.”  
“Yeah, but you see in people’s heads, surely you have seen some of those types of things?”

“Mike, I’m not a pervert, I choose to avoid hearing those things.”

“I know your not, but humans as a whole tend to think about sex more than anything.”

“True, you are right, but I avoid hearing too much. But personally I think that it’s different for everyone.”

“Well, when I’m a vampire, I’ll let you know the difference if there is one.”

“361 days still left on our agreement you know. Don’t start planning your funeral yet.”

He felt Mike tense under the hand on the younger man’s back.

“Why do you equate this with dying so much? You aren’t dead, you are very much alive, I have just witnessed that.”

“I have no heartbeat Mike, I don’t need to breathe, I only do so I can talk, there is no blood pumping through my veins, these are the things that define life, therefore I am essentially dead.”

“You are not dead, at least not to me, so stop saying that.”

Harvey realized that Mike was actually getting a quite upset at his what he had said. He hadn’t considered that hearing that would hurt him, but it appeared to be doing just that.

“Mike, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. This is just what I know, when I was a doctor a person who wasn’t breathing and had no heartbeat was considered dead, in my mind it’s black and white from that experience. But, I’ll admit that I may be missing the grey area. Remember though, I’m over 1500 years old, I’m stuck in my ways.”

“You old fuddy-duddy.”

Harvey laughed.

“Is that any way to talk to your elders?”

“It is when I just finished fucking them.”

They both laughed harder.

Harvey couldn’t believe how much had changed in only a few months; so much of the change was his own way of thinking and seeing the world. Mike had come in like a tornado and turned his world upside down and he couldn’t be happier. He never wanted to go back to being the isolated, miserable person he was before. Suddenly Mike becoming a vampire was getting more appealing because it meant infinite more days just like this one, all of them happy and full of life. Mike was the epitome of life to him; he was the brightest light, the most vibrant colours and the biggest spark of energy. Life without him was dull, bleak and depressing. Harvey knew then he wanted forever with Mike. But in true lawyer fashion was going to wait a bit longer before he admitted that. It might be fun to make Mike wait the full year.

 

 

The next morning brought a return to the office. Harvey had to go in extra early to start sifting through the cases Jessica had dumped on his desk as punishment. Mike lazed in bed for an hour longer, promising to bike in on time.

As nine came and went without Mike, Harvey began to get a bit annoyed. He needed help in organizing the cases. He dialed Mike’s cell and waited as it rang three times before an answer.

“Harvey, I’m sorry, the superintendent came and wanted to talk about something to do with the water pipes, he held me up, I’m on my bike right now almost there.”  
The anger dissipated a bit, it wasn’t Mike’s fault, the super was a pain in the ass who showed up at the most inopportune moments.

“Fine, grab yourself a coffee, we have a lot of….” Harvey was interrupted by the sound of squealing tires and then the phone crackled loudly before going silent.

He knew in the pit of his stomach that Mike was involved and was moving before his phone hit the desk where he dropped it. The elevator would be too slow to he ran to the stairwell and started jumped from level to level at full tilt. He passed several people who seemed to start at the sudden breeze but didn’t even see him.

As he reached ground level he could see commotion on the street and was there in seconds.

Mike lay half under the front end of a lorry truck, his bike several metres away and crushed. As he reached the younger man he could smell the blood, there was a lot of it and he quickly looked under the truck to see how trapped Mike’s legs were. The left appeared to be broken in several places and the trucks front tire was sitting on top of Mike’s left thigh. Without even considering the witnesses Harvey lifted the truck and shoved it back a few feet to release Mike.

“Harvey.” He heard Mike croak out softly and went to his side.

“Yeah, I’m here, hang in there, help is on the way.”

“You just picked up a truck and moved it, in front of people, what are you doing?”  
“I had to get your leg out.”

“That’s what the fire department is for. Stop, your going to get too much attention.”

“Right now, I don’t care.”

Harvey gently brushed his hair back, but he could see the pain etched on Mike’s face and could hear his breathing getting shorter. The ambulance arrived and Harvey remained by Mike’s side, holding his hand.

He both watched the EMT’s and listened to their thoughts to try to find out how bad it was. But he already knew, he had been a doctor. The broken leg could be fixed, though it would require pins and a lot of rehab. He probably had a mild concussion, but the helmet had cushioned his head decently. The problem was the internal injuries. The truck had a large cage on the front of it, for what purpose Harvey didn’t have a clue, but it had hit Mike square in the abdomen crushing his internal organs. He was bleeding out internally and very quickly.

Harvey knew that he had to make the decision fast, Mike was dying, he would be gone in the ambulance before they even made it to the hospital. He heard an EMT thinking the same thought and jumped into action. As one of them moved to get the stretcher ready Harvey took the opening and snatched up Mike and started running. He could hear the sounds of shock behind him and the EMT’s yelling in confusion but none of them knew which direction he had even gone.

He ran straight for their apartment and flew up the stairs, cradling Mike gently.

He set him down on the bed and grabbed the phone and called Carlisle.

“Harvey, how are you?”  
“Mike, he’s been in an accident, he’s dying.”

“Oh dear, Harvey, what do you need from me? What can I do?”

“I need you to tell me how. How do I do this? How do I do it without killing him.”

“Is his heart still beating?”

“Yes.” Thankfully, it went on, though it was slowing quickly.

“You need to get your venom in a major artery, and keep his heart beating so that it will spread the venom quickly.”

“How do I stop?”

“You will. Trust me, you will.”

Harvey knew he had no choice but to try. Mike was dying and quickly, his window of opportunity was vanishing.

Mike looked at him weakly, “Harvey, you can do this, I trust you.”

And he did, he could see it in those big blue eyes, the trust and love.

He put the phone down, leaving Carlisle on the line just in case and moved to Mike’s neck. He figured it was the closest and easiest to reach artery, it was his best shot.

He prepared himself and bit down into Mike’s soft skin, blood filling his mouth immediately but he forced himself not to swallow, not to pay attention to the taste despite the instinct curling in his gut suddenly. When it got too strong he pulled away and spit the blood out and held still until he had controlled himself.

“Harvey? Harvey are you there?” He could hear Carlisle calling him from the phone on the bed and picked it up.

“I did it, I stopped, but how do I know if it worked.”

“Ask Mike, if he feels the burning starting?”

Mike grimaced then and looked at Harvey questioningly.

“Mike, can you feel it?”

“Yes, my neck feels like it’s on fire.”

“That’s good, I know it hurts but that’s what it does feel like. Is it spreading?”

Mike’s eyes watered at that point and he only managed to nod.

“Carlisle, how can I be sure it’s going to work?”  
“If the burning is spreading, it’s working, it will take a few days for the change to be complete.”  
“I know that.”

“He’ll get stronger, his injuries will heal, you’ll know it’s working. Just make sure his heart keeps beating for the next few minutes to fully allow your venom to get to every vein in his body.”

“Ok. Thank you.”

“I knew you would be fine. Edward and I will catch the next flight if you want, you might need some help controlling him when it’s complete.”

Harvey considered this, but decided against it for the time being. Mike looked so broken on the bed in front of him and despite his injuries was still writhing slightly in pain from the damage the truck had done and the burn of the venom.

“No, it’s ok, I’ll take care of him. If I need you, I’ll let you know.”

“Ok, good luck, keep us updated.”

Harvey had never felt so useless. There was literally nothing he could do to quell any of the younger mans discomfort at that moment. He could see that Mike was doing his best to hide how bad it was but had the odd failing moment.

And they had three full days of this to get through. Harvey hated that thought, three hours he might be able to handle, but three days felt like he was intentionally and cruelly torturing Mike.

Of all of the abilities he had, he never wanted another one so bad in his life. He wanted to be able to relieve Mike of some of his pain, even for a little while. Instead he had to accept just talking to him soothingly, and stroking his hair, and doing his best to avoid jostling him too much and causing any more unnecessary agony.

“I’m so sorry, I wish I could make this better for you.”

Mike looked up at him with those blue trusting eyes and attempted a weak smile, and Harvey felt even worse that Mike was trying to comfort him at that moment.

“I’m getting what I want, a full 360 days early.” He managed through gritted teeth.

“Please tell me you didn’t ride in front of that truck on purpose?” Harvey attempted some levity, hoping to distract Mike just a little.

“No, no I didn’t.” Then he gasped and tensed as a new wave of pain hit him and the fire flared up even worse. “Three days. You said… This takes… three days.” He gasped.

“Yes, give or take, everyone is different.” Harvey tentatively took his hand, knowing that any contact could make things worse but he wanted Mike to have something to grip.

“Ok… You’ve been alive… For 1500 years… Tell me your…. Life story… Distract me.”

Harvey nodded. That would fill three days. And so he began, with what little of his human memories he could recall, and through his own transition and on through each year. The daylight shifted to dark outside and then to light again and then back to dark. Pain kept Mike wide awake and Harvey just kept talking.

Midway through the first night Mike’s leg had healed with a sickening cracking noise and clearly a lot of pain as Mike screamed for the first time since everything had begun.

Harvey had let him scream, let him grip his hand hard, because he knew it was a mechanism of dealing with the agony and he needed it. He only hoped his neighbours wouldn’t call the cops.

Harvey watched as Mike’s skin tone lightened, his hair seemed to grow silky and shiny, his arms more muscular, all things he would have to get used to seeing now and he felt a pang for the Mike he had known all along. But he would gladly take the new Mike over no Mike at all. The only major change he really hated was seeing the red creeping into his eyes. He knew it would fade, but he longed for the clear beautiful blue to return. His eyes had faded through his strange diet back to almost their original colour, making life easy for him. Mike would have to wear rather uncomfortable contacts for years in order to look at least partly normal.

He kept talking until the morning of the third day. Mike was looking at him, listening intently and clearly the burn was subsiding because the pain in his face was receding. Harvey could hear his heart beating faster and knew the finale was coming.

He stopped after finishing a small story on his first trip to North America.

Mike furrowed his brow, confused as to why he had stopped.

“You’re almost done.”

“Oh, yeah, the burning is only in my chest now, I hadn’t noticed. I guess I have grown almost used to it. My heart is going really fast though, is that ok?”  
“Yeah, that’s how I know you’re close.”

The beating grew more rapid, and Mike’s face more panicked. It was a normal human reaction to be frightened of a fast heartbeat, that was usually the signal of a massive coronary.

“Relax, your heart is the last part of your body to change, once it stops, it’s done.”

Mike nodded, though still looked a bit frightened. Harvey hated that he hadn’t had enough time to really prepare him for this. Once he had decided that when their deal was up, he would change Mike, he had planned on using the time in between to ready him fully but a stupid truck had robbed him of that time.

The beating grew faster and more insistent, and Mike’s grip on Harvey’s hand tightened and Harvey noticed the massive change in the level of strength.

Then Mike’s heart stopped.

Harvey watched him carefully at he started taking in the changes in himself, looking at his free hand and moving his legs cautiously. Then he smiled.

“This is a trip man. Everything is so clear, I hear so much and I can see every dust mote floating in the air.”

He leapt off the bed suddenly and stopped dead in the middle of the room, clearly surprised at his own speed. Then he started laughing and making laps around the apartment while Harvey just sat and waited, watching carefully.

The first thing he needed to do was get Mike somewhere where he could hunt. He knew he would be hungry and they were in a huge city full of humans who would smell delicious to him. He realized that perhaps he should have taken Carlisle’s offer of assistance because he actually had no idea how he was going to get Mike out of the city without him committing mass murder.

Newborns were driven by their instincts, it took years to learn control and Harvey didn’t have that time at the moment.

When Mike buzzed back in the room at full tilt Harvey managed to grab his arm and stop him.

“Mike, stop, there will be time for this, but I need to get you out of the city, now.”

Realization dawned on Mike’s face.

“Harvey, don’t let me hurt anyone.”

“I’m going to try, but technically, you’re stronger than me right now.”

“Seriously. How? Why?” He was quite pleased by this face evidently.

“Because you’re a newborn, you still have your own blood in your body, that makes you strong. Look, we have to go. Let’s take the stairwell down to the car. You need to stop breathing until I tell you to, ok?”

Mike regained focus on the task at hand and nodded, doing as he was told. He looked worried though, he didn’t trust himself and that wasn’t a good thing, but Harvey had to move him, before he got even hungrier.

“Ok. Let’s go. Hold my hand, DO NOT let go.”

Mike nodded again and did as he was told.

Then they were off, down the stairs. Harvey heard Mike laugh about halfway and knew he had taken a breathe and shot him a look. Mike quickly regained composure and stopped. When they reached the garage, Harvey took a careful sniff, checking for humans in the vicinity and caught the scent of one, a woman.

“What are we waiting for? And what is that smell?”  
 Mike was breathing again and he smelled her. Harvey pinned him against the wall, hoping that he could control him, but then he realized Mike looked disgusted.

“What smell? What do you smell?”

“Like metallic sweat, are we near the laundry room? Oh shit, I’m sorry, I’ll stop breathing.”

“Wait, that smell, you don’t like it?”  
“No, what is it? It’s kinda gross.”

Harvey was stunned. The smell was blood, distinctly human blood. Animal blood always had an undertone of feces, it was what made it so hard for the majority of vampires to live on it because it was literally like drinking shit but human blood had that undertone of sweat mixed with iron. It was supposed to be completely irresistible to vampires. But Mike looked completely grossed out by it. Harvey relaxed his grip. This was a new one.

“Harvey, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“Evidently you think human blood smells gross.”

“What? How is that possible, is that what that smell is?”

Harvey’s natural curiosity was taking over and suddenly he wanted to test this theory, but the question was how. He still didn’t want to put any innocent people in danger, but he was perplexed.

He heard footsteps moving through the garage on the other side of the door, they were

coming towards them. Harvey assumed it was someone coming into the building and heading for the elevator. He locked an iron grip on Mike’s arm.

“When this person walks in, I want you to take a good whiff, I’ve got your arm, and try to look normal.” Then Harvey remembered his eyes.

He grabbed a nearby newspaper and thrust it at Mike and they stood, pretending to read it together as though they were househunting or something.

“Don’t look at them though.”

“Why, will that trigger something in me?”  
“No, you’ll scare the shit out of them with your eye colour.”

Mike went to say more but the footsteps were almost at the door. A young man entered the lobby area, he was dressed in a nice suit that Harvey’s nose told him was cheap, as was his cologne. But he could distinctly smell the blood in the man’s veins and he watched Mike closely out of the corner of his eye. He could hear him sniffing, Mike wasn’t great at being silent about that yet, and again his face screwed up in disgust. When the other man got on the elevator finally and the door closed Harvey looked at Mike questioningly.

“He stunk. The aftershave did little to cover the sweat stink. Did I stink that bad when I was a human?”  
“You smelled like a human, something that is normally irresistible to a vampire, you appear to be the one who is not the norm.”  
“Wait… is this like an ability or something of mine? What am I supposed to eat then?”  
“I have no idea if it’s an ability, I’ll have to do some research, but I’m pretty well schooled in all things vampire and you are an anomaly.”  
Mike smiled, he was pleased with this evidently.

“This is a good thing, it means I won’t hurt people.”  
Harvey nodded, it was good in a way, he didn’t have to be so worried about Mike killing an innocent person walking down the street, but he was still perplexed.

Nevertheless, the hunting trip was still on and so he tugged the new vampire out into the parking garage and to the car.

Once they were out on the street Mike started asking questions.

“Hey, can you hear my thoughts?”  
Harvey made an attempt, and was again met with a brick wall.

“No, nothing.”

“Wait, did you just try? Do that again.”  
Harvey looked at Mike confused, but obliged and again attempted to get something out of that thick skull and came up empty.

“That is so weird.”

“What?”  
“I can actually feel you doing that. It’s almost like a tickling sensation in my head.”  
So now Mike was completely different on two accounts. Harvey was beginning to get frustrated at that fact that nothing was as it was supposed to be or as he expected. Then again, there wasn’t a single thing that was normal about their relationship so he shouldn’t be that surprised.

“Well, we knew that your memory might be an ability of some kind, perhaps that’s an off shoot of it, you can tell when you are being attacked, or if someone is trying to hack into your head.”

Mike smiled and laughed a bit, “cool.”

Harvey laughed as well a little, but his mind was swirling with all of this and he mentally kicked himself for not bringing his phone. He really wanted to talk to Carlisle to hash out all of this with someone else who did as much vampire research as him.

Harvey drove out to his usual hunting spot and they both got out.

Mike sniffed the air himself a few times, he was learning to use his senses to tell him about his surroundings very quickly.

“Something smells good out here, like meat.”

Harvey sniffed and caught the faint scent of a deer nearby, but nothing else, so he assumed the deer was what Mike was smelling.

Mike sniffed again and again, clearly enjoying it and then was off in the direction it was coming from.

Harvey trailed behind, watching him learn his own way and keeping a careful eye on him. He hunted a bit himself; having had another long break between meals he knew it was a good idea.

When Mike finally seemed sated they ran back to the car. Harvey insisted Mike remove his mud caked, bloodied pants before he could get in the car. He pitched them in the trunk and they headed home.

As they drove Mike flipped the visor down to look at himself in the mirror and openly gasped when he saw his eyes.

“Holy shit, that is insane, what the hell am I going to do? Will this go away?”  
“It will, but it will take time, and your eyes will go to a more golden colour and after several centuries to dark brown like mine.”

“They will never be blue again?”  
“No.” Harvey had a hard time hiding his sadness at this fact.

“But what about now? I can’t go to work like this.”

“Mike, there’s a good chance the fact that you were hit by a truck and disappeared is a known fact around the office, so it’s safe to say we aren’t going back there, so I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“But, we can’t just disappear, can we?”  
“We have to. This is part of it all Mike, so please don’t think me harsh when I say, get used to it. We have to move on and start over, and we will have to do so frequently. It’s all part of this life.”

Mike looked down sadly and Harvey again hated that they hadn’t had enough time to prepare for this.

He reached over and took Mike’s hand.

“I’m sorry, I intended on preparing you for all of this over this year we had, but circumstances arose and now you will have to learn on the fly.”  
Mike looked up at him.

“You were going to change me after the year?”  
“You are thick-sculled, I knew damn right well you wouldn’t change your mind… and I had had a bit of a change of heart myself, yes.”  
Mike grinned at him.

“I knew it.”  
Harvey laughed softly. “So, where do you want to go? Do not say somewhere sunny.”  
“What is it about the sun? You have never explained that to me.”  
Harvey decided that explaining was harder than just showing so he pulled the car over in a park that looked empty. He stepped out and went to an area where there was no shade, hearing the crunching behind him indicating that Mike was following him.

He stepped out into the sunshine and watched Mike’s reaction.

“WHOA, what the hell? That’s amazing.”

“Now you know why I avoid the sun when humans are around, it’s a bit of a dead giveaway that I’m different, and well so are you now.”  
Mike stepped forward into the sunshine himself and stood marveling at his hands as they sparkled and glinted.

“Well, I wasn’t going to say we should go somewhere sunny anyway, so no worries.”

“Where do you want to go? We could go stay with the Cullen’s for a while if you want.”  
Mike looked at him then, clearly unsure of what Harvey would think of his suggestion.

“Mike, what is it?”  
“It’s just, I don’t want to leave my grandmother. I’m all she has, and I know it’s dangerous now for me to go around her, but she’s old and I may not have her for much longer and please don’t be mad.”  
Harvey was a little stunned by this outburst, but actually not that surprised, he himself had forgotten about Mike’s grandmother, and he felt a bit guilty about that.

“I’m not mad, I understand. And perhaps it’s not that dangerous, considering your aversion to human blood. But you look different Mike, will she notice?”

“Probably, I wanted to know, can I tell her the truth?”  
“Mike, no, this is an awfully heavy thing to lay on her, and it is breaking the rules as well.”

“But you said that the rules don’t really matter, that they are just in place for show, and besides, I’m your partner, they won’t come after me if they know you are with me.”

Harvey heard a car coming and quickly moved them into the shade. It pulled into the parking lot and a family of four piled out, the two children running screaming for the playground while the parents strolled behind them, giving Mike and Harvey a curious look, likely because Mike was wearing only a t-shirt and his boxers. Mike didn’t even seem to notice them

“Mike, they have spent the last 1500 years trying to find a way to kill me. You are potentially a pawn they could use, so you are vulnerable. The last thing I want to do is give them an excuse.”

“Harvey, but… what am I going to tell her?”  
“Look, we’ll get you some contacts, and I’ll try to help you learn how to act human again, and let’s just hope she buys it.”

Mike smiled at him gratefully, but Harvey still had his doubts that this was a good idea. But he felt for Mike. His grandmother was his last connection to the human world. The last living member of his family and Harvey understood the connection; they would have to find a way.

 

 

Teaching Mike how to be human took a backseat when they got home. Mike had evidently decided he wanted to compare how an orgasm felt as a human to what it felt like as a vampire, and Harvey was along for the ride literally.

They had barely made it in the front door before he found himself on his back on the floor naked, Mike’s mouth sucking him expertly.

It was liberating knowing that the danger of accidental manslaughter was no longer a problem and he let himself give in to the base desires he had suppressed previously.

This led to the dining table being broken as Harvey pounded Mike from behind as he was bent over it.

When they managed to crack the marble countertop in the bathroom they mutually decided to keep things on the floor from then on. Replacing the furniture and fixtures wasn’t so much a financial issue as it was a ‘dealing with explaining the damage to repairmen’ thing.

As they lay on the bedroom floor after their seventh round, Harvey finally asked.

“So, which is better, human or vampire?”  
“Vampire, definitely, most definitely vampire.”

They both laughed.

“What did you mean about teaching me to be human again? I was human, I would think I know how to behave like one already.”

“You would be surprised. Right now, are you breathing?”  
Mike took a breath then.

“Oh, I wasn’t, I only do when I want to talk.”

“Yeah, that’s the first thing, I know physically it feels unnecessary but people get suspicious when you don’t breathe. Secondly, remember to blink and relax your muscles. It’s easy to go into a statue like state as a vampire and not even realize it, so you have to work at seeming loose and even clumsy.”  
Mike considered all of this, carefully blinking his eyes and trying to breathe rhythmically.

“Ok, you don’t have to be loud with the breathing,” Harvey laughed, “just remember to keep doing so.”

“Holy crap, this is harder than I thought, it’s so easy to get distracted and forget.”

“Well the distraction is because you are a newborn and still getting used to your heightened senses, that will get easier to deal with.”  
Harvey’s phone rang then and he was off the floor and back with it in a second. Carlisle’s number flashed on the screen and he answered eagerly, he had been dying to talk to him all day.

“Carlisle, just the man I wanted to talk to.”

“Harvey, something has happened.”

Carlisle’s tone made him stop dead and he immediately jumped into the other man’s head.

“I’m sure your sifting through my mind right now getting the information you need, but I’ll speak it out loud anyway, you might want to put me on speaker phone, so Mike can hear better.”

Harvey did so mechanically, his mind racing at the news. Mike just looked at him questioningly and then at the phone.

“We had a visitor today, a friend we met a few months back when the Volturi came to visit us about Renesmee. He was in Italy recently and they are coming after you and they will try to get at Mike, they know your connection with him.”

Mike stared at the phone, eyebrow up for a second.

“I don’t mean to sound like the obvious one here, but seriously, what can they do? I’m with Harvey one hundred percent of the time, and he would take them out before they had a chance at me.”

“They don’t know Mike’s a vampire.” Harvey stated, he was already in Aro’s mind, trying to figure out his plan, but he was being devious, letting others that Harvey didn’t have a connection with make all the decisions and plans so he wouldn’t find out.

“No they don’t.”

Mike was growing impatient with this.

“Again though, they won’t be able to get near me.”

Harvey turned to him then.

“Mike, you are overestimating my ability, I can only destroy one at a time, and we will be going up against a group of very strong vampires who all have deadly abilities, in the time it would take me to destroy one of them, they could have you.”

Mike’s face fell at this, “oh.”  
“The reason why they never came after me when I was alone was because when I’m just defending myself, I can handle it, but it’s far more dangerous when I’m trying to protect someone else, it would weaken both of us.”

Carlisle spoke up then.

“Harvey, how much have you tested this ability of yours, I mean, you know how Bella has perfected stretching hers to protect many, we think you might be able to destroy many at the same time with some practice.”

“How the hell would I practice Carlisle, are we going to just line up vampires and take them out like clay pigeons?”

“No, you once told me that before you unleashed the final blow you illuminate your target in your mind, you need to figure out how to quickly illuminate many.”  
Harvey considered this, he hadn’t really worked at the full extent of his ability since he hadn’t had to up until that point. The fact that he was lethal to other vampires kept most of them away from him and made taking out those who dared to come near him pretty easy. But this would be full-scale warfare, high casualties in only a few short seconds.

“Carlisle, I hate to ask you this, but they will be here in a week and I need your help, all of you, because I can’t get a firm grip on their plan and that worries me.”

“Say no more Harvey, we are on the way.”

Harvey hung up and rubbed his face with his hands. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Mike watching this human type move and mentally cataloguing it. He would have laughed if the situation weren’t so serious.

“Get dressed, we need to go hunt some vampires, I want to start trying to practice this now.”

Mike nodded and did as he was told. Harvey wasn’t entirely sure where the others hung out, though he knew a decent sized number of them inhabited the city now. As soon as he had left the few months before and the Volturi spies had cleared out, others had started swarming in quickly, since the city was relatively unprotected. He had only been back for a week so they hadn’t left yet in great numbers.

Once they were on street level they headed to the seedier areas of the city, Harvey sniffing the air continuously for any trace. After three hours of nothing he was beginning to get frustrated.

“Maybe we should go to Central Park, it seems like a good place to hunt humans and not get caught and there are lots of places to hide.”

Mike’s theory was as good as any so they started running that way.

As soon as they got on the outskirts, Harvey caught them, at least ten of them at various points in the park. Stopping and concentrating, he managed to locate the nearest one in his mind and illuminate them, but couldn’t get a hold of the others because they were too far away.

“Are you trying? Is it working?”

“No, I can get the closest one, but not the others.”

“So you need them closer together? Well so far so good then, you are getting close already.”

“I don’t know yet Mike, we need to find a cluster of them, which won’t be easy, vampires who live in New York rarely travel in groups, they are pretty feral.”

“Look, the baseball diamond is lit up, there must be a game going on, surely several of them will be watching and hunting the humans near there.”

Again, Mike’s theory was sound so off they went.

Harvey could smell three of them lurking in the shadows near the diamond. He got as close as he could without them detecting him. He again illuminated the first one in his mind, and started trying to get the second one who was actually closer. It felt like he was trying to point a flashlight at two things at once, the light kept bouncing back and forth between them, never capturing both.

“Dammit, this isn’t working.”

“Harvey, relax, it’s the first time you have tried, and Carlisle said that they could help you learn how.”

“Mike, I’ve been in all of their heads, I already know what they are going to tell me and trust me, I’m trying all of their little tips, but it isn’t working. What I see is different from Bella, hers is like strings that she wraps around others she wants to protect, mine is like a beam of light, it’s harder to collect many in it.”

“Think of it like a dimmer switch then, when you have one in the light, it’s on low, so raise the switch, make it bigger and brighter and that should bring the others into the light as well.”

Harvey knew Mike was smart, had known it for a while, but this was one of those moments when he was surprised again at his ability to reason and come up with ideas.

And so he tried it Mike’s way. Catching the first again he mentally expanded the light rather than trying to create a new one to get the second unsuspecting vampire. He almost laughed out loud when he was able to easily get all three of them illuminated almost with ease now that he knew how.

“Mike, you are brilliant.”

“It’s working? Awesome!”

Harvey debated killing the three vampires he had hooked, but he realized that none of them were actually considering killing anyone, they were honestly just watching the game and so he let them go.

“Ok, let’s go home, we still have planning to do.”

“Alright, are you going to destroy them first? They are hunting people.”

“No, they aren’t actually, they are just enjoying the game.”

“Oh, alright then, let’s go.”

Harvey felt more confident as they headed home, now he knew he could probably wipe out the entirety of the Volturi and their army in one foul swoop, but he was still worried despite this. Nothing ever went as planned and it was the unknown that scared him most.

 

 

The Cullen’s arrived the next morning and immediately Bella went to work with Mike on developing and expanding his ability to feel attacks, since they wanted to be prepared for anything. They had all stood with their mouths open and not breathing when Harvey had informed them of his aversion to human blood. Mike had stood looking smug.

Through the assistance of Carlisle’s friend and spy they knew when the troops were coming, but weren’t entirely sure where they would hunt down Harvey and Mike.

Harvey decided to call their bluff and chose the place where they would find them.

He chose a clearing in the woods where he hunted since it would be plausible. He wanted to be somewhere where humans were less likely to stumble upon them.

They had also managed to get an idea of just who was coming as well. It seemed that the Volturi were making less effort to get witnesses and had decided to just come themselves with their own personal guards. Having a solid number was good for Harvey, now he knew just how far he would have to stretch the light to collect them all.

The only missing piece was what the Volturi were planning to do. Harvey knew who was coming and when, and that they wanted to kill both him and Mike, but he didn’t know the how and this frustrated him to no end. Like Alice, his ability to see the future was subjective, and they seemed to be purposefully changing their minds to keep him off track. He hated going in blind but he didn’t have a choice.

On the day they were expected, the group of them made their way to the place Harvey had chosen and waited, all still as statues with their senses on high alert.

After a few hours Harvey finally saw through Aro’s eyes that they were approaching from the west, and they wanted to talk first it seemed. Aro was very carefully keeping any thoughts of attacking out of his mind, but he was slipping up and Harvey caught it all but decided to play along for the time being.

He motioned to the others where they were coming from and in what form and they all formed a line to greet their unwelcome visitors. At the last second Harvey pushed Mike behind him protectively, once he was fully sure there was no one approaching from behind. Mike made a noise of protest but quickly quieted when he saw them.

They truly were a dramatic bunch of fuckers, emerging from the trees dressed all in black robes, eyes glowing red. Harvey almost rolled his eyes at their ridiculousness.

They didn’t seem surprised to see the Cullen’s at Harvey’s side, clearly they had assumed they would reciprocate Harvey’s assistance to them when they had faced the Volturi themselves. In that case though, he had simply informed Aro telepathically that if he harmed a single one of the Cullen’s he would pay dearly. Aro had taken the threat seriously and changed his mind about attacking them.

“Aro, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Harvey cocked his head to the side as he regarded the other pale man.

“You broke a rule Harvey, you let a human in on the secret. We are simply doing our jobs.”

“Well Aro, you see now that Mike is in fact a vampire, so you are unneeded here. You also know fully well that I do not fall under those rules, and we both know why.”

Aro moved his fingers a little at this, Harvey’s threat had registered.

“Harvey, we only serve to protect all of us, I’m sure you can understand that we are just trying to be careful and are not suggesting that you are in any way out of order.”

“That’s interesting, the words coming out of your mouth are different than what I’m seeing in your head. You’re here to kill Mike, and then me. You think you have the numbers to do so and assume that if I’m distracted trying to protect Mike that it will give you the opportunity you need.”

Aro’s eyes widened and the others started fidgeting as well.

Harvey decided to continue; suddenly he was enjoying himself.

“You have been trying to come up with a way to kill me for centuries, always knowing that I can destroy you, but you are right Alec,” he looked at the young man who had just had the passing thought that he was only able to destroy one vampire at a time, “I was only able to destroy one of you at a time. But I have recently discovered how to do it on a mass scale. So this is your chance. You get the hell out of my sight, and my city and never come near us again,” he motioned at the entire group standing beside him both ways, “or I will kill all of you right now.”

They all openly gaped at him. He heard Mike whisper behind him that someone was trying to get in his head. He quickly scanned the line and caught Jane in the act of trying to attack Mike, clearly she blamed him for their failure.

Harvey simply fixed his gaze on her. After a minute she glared at Bella, clearly frustrated that her attempts to cause Mike pain were not working and assuming she was behind it. Finally her eyes traveled to Harvey and when she realized he was staring at her he could see her visibly shrink in terror. He raised an eyebrow at her, illuminated and destroyed her without a second thought.

The others jumped away from the explosion and Felix tore off into the forest, deciding to live.

“Harvey, we hadn’t given you an answer, why did you kill her?” Aro asked in horror.

“She was attacking Mike. He could feel it and told me. She was warned, if she tried to hurt Mike, she would die, and she did it anyway. Anyone else want to try me?”

They all shook their heads.

“Harvey, I’m sorry that we have upset you, but I know you realize why we feel threatened by you. But we will honour our agreement and leave you in peace for good and never come near you, Mike or the Cullen family again.”

With that they all turned and headed back into the trees, only Alec remaining, staring sadly at the place where his sister had just died.

Harvey felt guilty then, he had just torn a family apart in a fit of rage and waited to see what the young man would do. He was vacillating on attacking Harvey just to die himself or just going into the trees peacefully.

It was Mike who spoke to him.

“Go with them, she wouldn’t want you to die as well, that’s not the way to honour her.”

Alec looked at him, a mix of anger and understanding on his face, and then he turned and followed the others into the trees.

“Well you spent all week panicking for nothing.” Mike grinned at him and Harvey almost slapped him.

“Mike, this was serious, they made every effort to prevent me from knowing their plan of action and I only figured it out the moment they got here. It could have gone a million different ways.”

“But it didn’t, so just relax.”  
Harvey realized he was right, and dropped his shoulders. Things would return to normal, well as normal as it got with them and he was happy the confrontation was over. It had been centuries in the making and it was done in less than ten minutes. He almost laughed.

 

 

They bid farewell to the Cullen’s and not a moment too soon. Emmett had discovered the cracked marble in the bathroom and had made a few comments that Harvey was less than impressed with. Mike thought it was hilarious.

After they had gone he was again knocked to the floor and stripped.

“You know, I do need some clothes to wear, so would you please stop ripping everything I have?”  
“Oh shut up, I know you can buy more.”

“I like that shirt you know.”

Mike shut him up with his mouth then while simultaneously lowering himself onto Harvey’s cock.

Harvey groaned into his mouth, loving the feeling of being buried inside of Mike completely.

Mike held still and pulled his head back to look him in the eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I love you, you know.”

Harvey smirked at him, “yes, I know, and I love you too, you know.”

Mike grinned and kissed him hard while starting to move his hips slowly and methodically.

Harvey had waited 1500 years for this, to find his other half, and now he had an eternity to spend with him, and he wasn’t going to waste a minute.

 

_Fin_


End file.
